


A Break from Reality

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anti is emotional unstable, Chase has depression and suffers from mild PTSD (sorry Chase), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Angst, mild violence, this story is an emotional roller-coaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Jack makes videos for an online community. He has created and acted as different characters to make some fun and creative videos. Though, unaware to him, they became real in a alternate reality. One of his characters bore a grudge against him, angry for how he was created. After much time, he discovered a way to pull his creator to his world with the intent of exacting revenge for wrongs he felt were done to him. However, some things don't quite go as planned. Jack soon discovers there is more going on than it seemed initially. After everything he has learned, however, he still needs to find a way home.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story I'm posting here. I'm hoping I did the tags alright since I'm new here... I have all the chapters done just gotta edit them. I originally wanted to post this on Christmas Eve since that’s the date the story starts on, but that didn’t happen. For all of you in Jacks community I'm sure you know what happened in december of 2017. Well, this takes place during the break he took during Christmas last year.

 

Jack groaned. What... happened? Opening his eyes, he found the room dark. The lights flickered, trying to come back on. He moved to get up, only to feel disoriented. What **had** happened? He had been recording the last video before taking a break for the holiday when he suddenly felt woozy and just overall unwell. He vaguely remembered standing hunched over his desk. Did he pass out? Jack felt around above him. Yep, he was underneath his desk. He gripped the edge and slowly made his way to his feet using the desk to help him stand. The light flickered again. “Hey there Seanie-boy.” Jack froze. That voice... it can't be. He looked to the source and took a step back.

 

“No, it can't...” It's not possible. He isn't real. Was he hallucinating? Dreaming maybe..? The man had messy dark green hair, toyed with a knife and his form 'glitched'. All of it, exactly how he was portrayed in Jacks videos. Anti took a step forward and Jack stepped back. Jack didn't feel well. “How,” he breathed.

 

“Oh come on. You created me.” Antis' laughter seemed to echo in the room. The light flickered at the same moment he glitched. He grinned. “I just kept getting stronger and stronger the more you used my image.” Jack stumbles a couple steps back. The door is right there. Quickly he turns for the door only to stop when Anti suddenly glitches in front of him. Anti slams Jack back against the wall. To Jack it feels like the whole room is spinning. Jacks breath caught in his throat as the knife was stabbed into the wall next to his head. Anti's face was mere inches away from his. “We're going to have so much fun,” he stated before giggling.

 

His breaths quickened. What was happening? This is impossible. His heart pounded like crazy; Anti could probably feel it with his arm pinning him to the wall. His legs felt unstable; he was sure they'd give out if Anti let him go. What was wrong with him? Why was this happening? He should say something, do something, but his mind wasn't helping him. He tried to focus, to keep his bearings even just a little. Anti removed the knife from the wall and tapped Jacks cheek with its side. “Is that fear I see? But we haven't started yet!” He tilted the knife breaking skin before pulling back with a flourish.

 

Without the pressure holding him up, Jack collapsed at Antis feet. Anti hummed. “Not fear then.” Jack lifted a shaky hand to his cheek and flinched when he touched the cut. He felt weak, disoriented. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, but from the sound of it Anti knew. “This isn't any **fun**.” With the word 'fun' he sent a swift kick to the others stomach. Jack groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as he curled into himself. He was going to be in some serious trouble if he couldn't even get his own body to cooperate. “I finally get you here, and you can't fucking handle it.” Anti sounded horribly exasperated.

 

Jack opened his eyes. Did he hear that right? Was he not at home? “Where is this?” Black boots turned to him and glitched as Anti knelt down.

 

“This,” he grabbed Jacks hair and forced him to look up at him, “is my world.” Just that movement alone made it feel like the room was moving.

 

“Let me go.” Jack tried his hardest to focus. “Bring me back home.”

 

Anti raised a brow and snickered. “Seanie-boy thinks he can order me around.” At this point Jack realized his mistake. Just as he was about to object, Anti slammed his face down to the carpeted floor. “ **I** am in charge!”

 

“Please...” Jack barely lifted his head. His lip was bleeding and he could feel the blood start to drip from his nose. “Please let me go.” Anti just stared at him as Jack let his head drop back down to the floor. It was such a pitiful sight. With a huff, Anti stood up and grumbled something about not having fun anymore before he glitched and disappeared from the room.

 

Jack just laid there listening to the sound of the electricity spark as the lights attempted to come on. He knew he should get up; to leave and try to find a way home. Except he didn't think he could get up even if he wanted to. Maybe, if he went to sleep, he'd wake up back home. He knew nothing about how he got here, so it's possible that that was all it would take. His half-lidded eyes fell closed the rest of the way. _Please, let me go home_.

\- ~ - ~ - 

“Jack!” A hushed whisper. “Jack!” Urgent. “My friend you need to get up.” Jack cracked his eyes open and saw a blurry figure hovering over him. He wasn't home but he thought he recognized that voice. Jack reached out and lifted his head though his vision remained hazy. Why couldn't he focus? “Yes, good, let me help you.” His eyes drifted closed. The other man lifted him, pulling his arm over his shoulder. Jack struggled to get his footing, his feet fumbling to get underneath him properly.

 

They took a couple careful steps out of the room. “Henrik..?”

 

“I have you, my friend. You will be – Jack?” His voice started to sound far away. “Jack stay with me. Ja-” He slipped back into unconsciousness.

\- ~ - ~ -

Jameson liked Jack. He looked up to him. And when he found out that Anti had managed to drag him here... well, he knew he had to do something. But now that he did he was scared. Anti was going to find out. Despite that he couldn't bring himself to regret his decision to help. He wrung his hands anxiously waiting for the inevitable. It was coming soon and there was no use hiding so he just stayed in his room. Anti always knew where he was...

 

Suddenly the air in the room changed. Jameson felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand and stopped his pacing. Slowly he turned around to see Antis' glitching form. “You told them,” Anti snarled, his voice distorted. The whites of his eyes had turned to black; his irises a green. The scar on his neck looked like an open wound with some blood running down his neck. Jameson took a step back, fear in his eyes. Then another as Anti started to approach him with a knife in hand. He kept backing up until he bumped into the wall at which point he lifted his hands trying to plead with him. Opening his mouth to speak except nothing came out. He was the only one unable to speak and, right now, he cursed that inability. A vague memory of Anti calling him incomplete flitted through his mind.

 

Anti grabbed him by the neck and lifted him off the floor while keeping him pinned against the wall. Panic flashed in Jamesons eyes as his hands flew up to grab at Antis' wrist; his legs flailing desperately trying to reach the floor. Lifting his knife, Anti brought it up to one of the other mans eyes. “Do you enjoy seeing, puppet?” Jameson managed to get his shoes to grip on the wall without slipping. He tried to squirm away from the knife but Antis' grip didn't allow for that. The tip of the knife dug into his skin just below his eye, than pulled agonizingly slow across his cheek. Jameson didn't know what was worse: the pain from the knife or the lack of oxygen? He was starting to see spots in the corners of his vision. Suddenly, the knife was pulled back... and stabbed into his side. His feet slid from the wall and he gasped choking on air.

 

After removing the knife, Anti dropped Jameson and watched with disdain at his writhing and gasping for air. “Go ahead and see the good doctor.” He used a mocking tone when mentioning the doctor. “I'd love to know where they're hiding.” With that he turned while glitching irregularly, and stalked out of the room.

 

Jameson laid curled up in pain and wheezing, desperately trying to replenish the oxygen he'd lost. What was he going to do? He couldn't go to Henrik, yet he had no idea how to tend to this kind of injury on his own. What... was he going to do? A couple tears ran down his cheeks giving the cut on his face a burning feeling. He struggled to sit up. The pain was so bad and pressing a hand to the injury just seemed to make it worse. Even so, he knew he had to put pressure on the wound. He just... He needed to find bandages. Slowly, he made his way to his feet only to immediately feel dizzy. And walking hurt. When he managed to the door, he leaned heavily on the frame. He had to think, force himself to focus. Where was it Henrik left the first aid kit? Maybe there was some left.

 

Oh, right. Basic first aid was usually in the bathroom. Slowly, he moved away from the doorway and started shuffling down the hall. There was a bathroom close by; he hoped to find what he needed. Finally, after a bit of searching, Jameson found a white container with the words 'First Aid' written on the top tucked away in one of the cabinets. He sat himself down on the toilet seat with a grimace before setting the kit down on his lap. Wearily, he removed his hand from his side. He felt woozy as he opened the first aid kit with shaky hands leaving a bloody print on the white container.

 

Gauze, adhesive tape, a few band-aids and a small pair of scissors that look like they'd been used for something other than their intended purpose. He needed bandages not band-aids, but... he didn't think he could manage going downstairs to the other bathroom. Turning his head he looked down at his side. His shirt was completely soaked through and the blood was already seeping into his slacks. Without even seeing the actual injury he already knew this was bad. Carefully, he lifted his shirt revealing the wound. Jameson shut his eyes and tilted his head back for a moment. He wasn't sure he could handle this. His breaths quickened but that seemed to put extra pressure on it and he had to force himself to calm down. Re-lifting his shirt he tried to prop it up only for it to slide back down. He scrunched it up and tucked it under his arm holding it in place.

 

He turned his attention back to the med-kit and proceeded to cut the adhesive tape into strips. As he did this he felt himself start to lean forward slightly. He swore he was about to pass out for a moment there. Setting down the little scissors he picked up the gauze. Jameson struggled to find the right way to position his arms to both keep his shirt out of the way and patch himself up at the same time. Finally, he put the strips of tape onto the gauze before he attempted again. He got it this time but it was poorly done. And it hurt... He was going to need more tape... Looking back down to the medical supplies he picked up the scissors before he slumped over to the side leaning against the wall. The scissors fell from his hand to the floor though the clatter didn't wake him. Neither did the foot steps. Or the uncomfortable, slightly static filled air that accompanied the figure who now stood in the doorway.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jack woke up feeling a bit disoriented. There were voices somewhere else in the room except he was too worn out to try to focus on what they were saying. A warmth was radiating from somewhere to his right. Honestly he just wanted to go back to sleep, but his body insisted he wake up. Cracking open his eyes, he stared up at the wooden ceiling above him. He slowly blinked, confused as to where he was. Turning his head, he noticed a fireplace which explained where the warmth was coming from. Staring at the fire, Jack turned his attention to the voices. They sounded similar. Almost like someone was talking to themselves, except there were some distinct differences to them. “...let this stand! We should go back and-”

“I understand how you feel, but that is **not** a good idea.”

Wait... that voice. He recognized the accent; it was the same one he used when... Jack pushed himself upright on the couch. “No way...” There stood Henrik von Schneeplestein and Jackieboy Man arguing. This had to be some weird dream 'cause there was no way this, any of this, was actually happening.

“Hey, you're awake for real this time.” Jack looked back to see Marvin the Magnificent, with his cat mask resting on his face, sitting on a loveseat. On the mask were designs that were carefully colored and it only covered down to his nose leaving his mouth exposed as well as holes for his eyes.

“Jack,” Jack looked back to Henrik as the doctor came to kneel down next to the couch. “How are you feeling?”

“Uh... I got one hell of a headache.” He glanced over at Jackieboy as he walked behind the couch, while running his hand along the back of it, to sit next to Marvin on the loveseat. “Other than that I'm fine.” Henrik let out a sigh of relief. Jack looked between the three of them. “Is this for real? Or is this all part of some weird-ass dream?”

Henrik stood up and Jack shifted his legs over the front of the couch so the doctor could sit down. “It is very real, unfortunately,” Henrik told him as he sat down.

“Don't worry, Jack, we'll find out how to get you home,” Jackieboy told him.

Marvin, however, didn't look as confident on the matter. “Except... We'll probably need to be back at the house where you arrived at.”

“Okay, but how did I even get here?”

Jackieboy crossed his arms, his expression turned sour. “Anti.” Jack got a chill as he remembered his short time with Anti. “That asshole did something we just don't know what.”

It was a lot to take in, and Jack was having a hard time with it all. Part of him still didn't believe that they were all real. It felt real; and even if this wasn't it would probably be best to assume it was for now. “Is it just you guys and Anti?”

Henrik glanced over at Jackieboy whose posture lost its intensity. Jack followed Henriks gaze and noticed the difference as well. He was about to ask if he was alright when, “Jameson is here.”

Jack turned back to Henrik surprised. “Jameson too? Where is he?”

“...With Anti.” Jacks expression fell. He had so many questions. The obvious one of course was, what was going on. But right now he was more concerned as to why Jameson was with Anti. “He came and told me you were there.”

Jack shook his head. “I don't get it. Why would he stay there?”

“He doesn't have a choice,” Marvin spoke up. “Anti always knows where he is.”

“Wait, doesn't that mean he would know where we are?”

“Jack,” Henrik rested a hand on his shoulder. “My friend, we will not let anything happen to you. You will be okay.” Jack didn't realize he sounded so panicked until Henrik tried to reassure him.

With a sigh, Jack ran a hand through his hair. “Besides,” Marvin stated, “If he did know he would have already tried breaking down the door.”

“Oh...” Jack fell quiet as he tried to sort out his thoughts. He couldn't help but be worried about Jamesons well-being, since he was sure Anti wouldn't be happy to find out that Jack wasn't there anymore.

Jack listened to the others as they continued to discuss the situation. “I still think we should go back.”

It was Marvin that spoke against it this time. “Jackie, I want to agree but I think Henrik is right. We should try to come up with another way to go about this.”

“Look,” he sighed. “I know you guys think I'm just trying to be the hero, but he made it personal when he tried to kill me.” Jack looked up startled by this information. “If he's willing to take it that far who knows what he'd do to Jameson.”

“Woah, wait a minute. What happened?”

“Chase-”

“Chase was a victim.” Jackie, frustrated, interrupted Henrik. “Anti fucked with his head and Chase shot me.” His agitation becoming more clear the more he spoke.

“Chase shot you? With a real gun?” Jackie nodded and made sure to specify that it wasn't by choice. “Are you okay? Where's Chase? Is he here?” The concern was evident in Jacks voice.

“I'm fine. Chase... he's not handling it well. He's holed himself up in the bedroom.” He clasped his hands together on his lap. “I can't even go in to see how he is. He just keeps apologizing, like it was his fault or something.”

It felt wrong. “How, long ago was that?”

Jackie spoke first. “Five days. Henrik said I past out.”

“Yes, from shock more than blood loss,” commented Henrik. “Marvin brought us here.”

Marvin gave a weak laugh. “Funny how I can manage that kind of magic but can't get the cheap tricks right.” Jack gave a small smile at that. “But yeah, I brought Jameson too. That was when we found out about Anti knowing where he was. I couldn't follow everything he said since he was signing too quickly, but he left in a hurry after that.”

The group fell into an awkward silence. Jack looked towards one of the other rooms. There were two of them separated by a hallway. It was easy to assume one was the bathroom, which meant the other had to be the bedroom Chase was hiding out in. All of this, it just, didn't feel right. Granted, he never would have figured that they would have become real after he created them. That's how Anti phrased it. He said Jack created him, so it must have worked the same for the others. Jack never would have intended this.

Jackie got to his feet and walked towards the hallway only to reach up and pull down a ladder leading up a little attic that was mostly closed off. It almost looked like he was leaning a little to the left as he climbed up. Marvin watched him leave before he turned to Jack. “Hey, Jack?” Jack looked over. “Despite the craziness, I'm happy we got to meet.”

Jack smiled. “Yeah. Me too.” Marvin smiled in return before he got up and followed Jackie, except he didn't climb up completely. Instead he leaned his elbows on the attic floor and talked quietly with the other man for awhile before climbing up the rest of the way. Jack and Henrik sat in silence for a moment before Jack turned to ask him something.

“How is your headache?” Henrik asked first. “Do you want to take something?”

“Please.” Henrik got to his feet. He came back a minute later with a glass of water and a couple pain killers. “Thanks.” Jack accepted both. After he finished swallowing the pills, he held onto the glass with both hands and stared at the fire. Just as Henrik was about to turn away, Jack spoke up. “How are you holding up, Henrik?”

Henrik was quiet as he sat down again. Removing his glasses, he ran a hand over his face. Then leaned his head back against the couch. Jack watched him and waited patiently for his answer. “Tired,” he muttered. “I feel tired.” He closed his eyes. “I have not slept much since we arrived here.” He was quiet for a moment before continuing. “I keep thinking I should have done more to help Chase. Even now I feel like I should be doing more. But it is so much harder to reach him than before.”

“That's... a lot worse than I would have thought.” Jack glanced back towards the hallway. “You think it's okay if I tried talking to him?”

Lifting his head, Henrik put his glasses back on. “You can try. I am unsure how he would respond though...”

Jack turned back to the doctor. “How did he react to you?”

“He was quiet. Said very little. At least I got him to eat, so I suppose that's something.” Jack nodded and stood up. Henrik pointed to the room whose door was in the hallway. “That would be the bedroom. Across from it is the bathroom.”

After setting down the glass on the little coffee table, Jack made his way to the bedroom. He hesitated at the door. What should he even say though? Maybe he should have put some thought to this first. Lifting his hand he knocked lightly on the door. “Chase?” There was no response. Slowly, Jack opened the door. The room was dark with only a little light managing between the curtains. There was a nice sized bed with messy covers and a single pillow. On either side sat an end-table with a small lamp on it. A dresser stood just a few feet away from the door.

Chase sat on the bed with his back to the headboard. His knees where pulled up to his chin, hands covering his ears with his elbows resting against the sides of his legs. He was mumbling something Jack couldn't hear as he stared down at the bed. “Chase?” Chase tried to push himself further back. Jack took a couple careful steps into the room, just so he wasn't lingering in the doorway. If he wanted to come closer he was going to have to calm the other man down first. Show him that he wasn't a threat. “It's me, Jack. Chase I'm not going to hurt you.” Silence.

“...Jack?” Chase lifted his head while lowering his hands away from his ears.

Jacks heart ached at the sight. Chase looked so, broken. “Yeah. It's okay.”

Then he shook his head. “No...” He started to panic. “No no, you can't.” Frantically, he threw the solitary pillow aside and grabbed something before trying to get as far away from Jack as possible while still staying on the bed. “You're not Jack!”

Jack jerked back and lifted his hands. “Waoh Jesus. I'm not lying, I swear.”

Chases' hands shook as he held the gun; tears threatened to fall. “Stop... Ju-just stop. What did I do to you?”

Now Jack started to panic. How could he possibly defuse this situation? “Chase, wai-” The gun went off and Jack flinched.

Henrik must have been just outside, since he was in the room within seconds of the shot. Quickly, he looked between the two and easily figured out what happened. Turning to Jack, he spoke up, “Jack, are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I...” Jack looked down at his arm. It hurt but he wasn't... “I think I'm...” Oh, wait. There it was. Jack felt numb to the thought that he was just shot. He knew he was, his arm hurt and he could see the blood. Henrik was in front of him inspecting his arm. He told him it, thankfully, didn't seem too bad. Likely just a grazing. He asked him to go sit down and keep pressure on it. Jack sort of nodded and he clamped his right hand over the wound.

“Jack, please, go sit down. I need to check on Chase.” Henrik had to repeat himself before Jack left the room. When he left the doctor turned his attention to the terrified man on the bed.

Chase slowly lowered the gun as he stared wide-eyed as Jack walked out of the room. He looked at Henrik, the man who he trusted more the anyone else. “I didn't...” he dropped the gun. “I-I'm sorry I... I thought.” Henrik started to walk over. The tears fell from Chases' eyes. He pulled his knees up and brought his hands up to his hair. “I shot Jack. Oh god, Henrik, I shot him.”

Moving the weapon out of eye sight, Henrik sat down in front of him on the bed, and told him softly, “It will be okay.”

“I shot him. I should... I should've known.”

Henrik leaned forward slightly and rested a hand on his arm. The other man tensed slightly. “Chase, please. None of this is your fault. You did not mean to hurt him. Either one of them. Jackie has forgiven you already. And I am sure Jack will do so as well.”

Chase brings his arms down and slumps down on the bed, a sob escaping from his throat. He hugs himself as his tears fall onto his lap. Chase tries not to cry which just makes his sobs sound broken. Henrik knows he needs to tend to Jack but there was no way he could possibly leave his friend in this state. He pushes himself up on his knees and reaches out to Chase, all the while making sure he wasn't going to make the other man uncomfortable, and pulled him in a hug.

When Jack left the bedroom, he sat down on the loveseat. He was soon met with concern from Jackie and Marvin as they quickly came down from the attic after hearing the gunshot. Jack just mumbled something about it not being bad. That's when they heard the broken sob coming from the bedroom. Jackie and Marvin glanced at each other both wondering if there was something they should do. Jack in the meantime stared down at his left hand as it lay in his lap, and he came to a realization. All of this, despite how he felt earlier, was really happening. He really did, somehow, get kidnapped by Anti. He really did get saved by Henrik and brought to this cabin; where he found out that all of the 'egos' he created were real. And as if that wasn't enough on his plate already, he got shot by an actual gun. Then, as the icing on this metaphorical cake, he had no idea how he was going to get back home.

Everyone would be worried, wondering what happened to him if he couldn't get home soon. The only thing he had to his advantage was he had told his on-line community that he was taking a few days off for Christmas. He was alone this year since his girlfriend was visiting family for the holiday otherwise... No, what if she came back home before he found his way back? She'd be so worried. There was no note and he didn't have his phone; he had no way to letting her know he was alright.

The feeling of someone sitting down next to him pulled Jack out of his thoughts. Looking over, he noticed Henrik with a first aid kit. Jack watched the doctor as he opened the kit and noticed it was chock full of medical supplies. Henrik told him he could move his hand. Jack did as he was told and immediately felt a little sick at the amount of blood that was on his hand. He laid his hand palm up on his leg, so he hopefully wouldn't get blood on his clothes, and looked anywhere else. The doctor folded Jacks short sleeve up on his shoulder, so that it was out of the way, and began his work.

Jackie came over with some paper towels so Jack could get the worst of the blood off his hand. Jack thanked him before flinching slightly from what Henrik was doing. Jackie offered a smile before heading back to the kitchen to throw away the bloody paper, than set to work with Marvin to make dinner. Jack was quiet while Henrik worked, occasionally looking past him to the kitchen. Finally, Henrik began to bandage his arm. Jack looked down. “How's Chase?” he asked quietly.

“He's calmed down. I told him to get some rest.” He was quiet as he finished up. “He was apologetic. Don't hold it against him for shooting.”

“I won't. I wouldn't be able to since I feel a little responsible.”

“This is not your fault, Jack.”

“Not directly.” Jack sighed. “Shit, I don't know.” He paused. “I just, I don't want you guys to get hurt because of me.”

Henrik understood where Jack was coming from. Except the problem was Henrik felt the same way about Jack. He didn't want him to get hurt, especially not after getting dragged somewhere he had no control in going to. Choosing against arguing the matter, Henrik instead said, “It wasn't as bad as it looked, so as long as you're careful and not strain it, it should heal fine.”

“That's some good news at least.”

“You want to know some more good news?” Jackie called from the kitchen. Jack noticed a knife cutting some onion on its own. “We got you away from Anti without being noticed.”

Jack gave a small smile that soon fell from his lips at what Marvin said after wards. “But at what cost?” Jackie turned to look at him. The knife that was cutting the onion stopped and fell onto the counter. Marvin sighed and stopped what he was doing. “I'm not saying it wasn't worth it, but, I just... I'm worried about Jameson. I wish there was something we could do to help him.” He didn't turn to face any of them as he said this.

“I agree.” They turned to Jack. “I'm not saying I'm upset you guys helped me, but whatever we decide to do now, we need to remember that if anything goes wrong, Jameson will be caught in the middle.” They all voiced their agreement. The moment was broken by a grumbling sound. Jackie laughed. Jack, now a bit embarrassed, spoke up. “I guess it's been awhile since I've eaten.”

“Guess we'd better finish dinner then,” Marvin said with a smile as he turned back to the task at hand. As he continued so did the knife.

\- ~ - ~ -

Jameson woke to a dull ache on his side. He sat up with a little difficultly and turned to inspect his injury. It looked bandaged properly, unlike how he had it before he must have passed out. He felt confused. He closed the first aid kit, and, while holding onto it, slowly got to his feet. Than stopped dead in his tracks as he saw the bathroom mirror. A chill ran down his back. _Be glad I like you_. Jameson lightly touched the stab wound. The message. It was written in blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I want to note on. It's too bad we can't change the color of the of the font. Since, in my original document I have this saved on, the text on the mirror (Be glad I like you) I had in red font instead of the default black.  
> If it's possible to change the color let me know. I'd love to have it how I intended.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have posted this earlier but I got caught up doing other things. Sooo, enjoy the new chapter!

That was blood. His blood? Jamesons' head hurt trying to think about this. He set the first aid kit down on the counter. Maybe he should go lay down. Being on his feet after this kind of injury probably wasn't a good idea. Tearing his eyes away from the blood scrawled mirror, he turned off the light and made his way into the hallway. Glancing both ways showed that he was alone for the moment. The door to Antis' room at the end of the hall was closed. He didn't know where Anti was at the moment and was actually thankful for that.

Jameson carefully went back to his room and, once there, settled himself down on the bed. He laid on his back with his forearm resting over closed eyes. There was too much on his mind to be able to sleep, but at least he was off his feet and resting. He got an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach as he thought about the bloody message on the mirror. Since it was only him and Anti here that meant only one thing. It was difficult for him to know how Anti felt since Anti hardly ever spoke to him. Usually, he only ever came to Jameson when he was alone and then just sat in the same room.

About a month ago, Jameson had questioned why this was. Not to Anti directly of course. He'd wondered if, maybe, the man was lonely. Jameson had known by that point that Anti didn't get along with the others. So he had reached out to him, and Anti reciprocated. They continued to spend their quiet moments together. That is until a week ago.

Jameson sighed and moved his arm. He stared at the ceiling for a moment before his eyes drifted closed. He had really wanted this to be a nice holiday that everyone could enjoy...

Anti sat with his back to his room door. The few decorations that he had had been thrown to the floor. One of the monitors had been knocked over and even some of the foam padding on one of the walls had been ripped off. There was also a discarded blood-stained towel laying on the floor. He'd been sitting there for an hour staring out at the mess he'd made. Though his rage had dissipated, he was still angry. He'll regret the mess, after he'd calmed down. He had finally, **finally** , managed to do it, to pull Jack into their world. But then his only... the only one to actually care about him goes and betrays him. He didn't know why this surprised him. The others all loved Jack, so why would Jameson be any different? Anti was used to being the odd one out, the angry and violent one, so he didn't expect it to hurt so much.

With Jamesons introduction he had hoped for someone different than the others. But he knew well enough that he wouldn't get what he wanted; so instead he decided to take matters into his own hands. When everything was over and Jameson arrived, Anti didn't think anything came out of his work. As he suspected, Jameson got along with the others and even became fast friends with the magician. The only thing was, Jameson couldn't speak. He spoke to the others using sign language or sometimes scribbling in a notebook. Anti was frustrated, called him incomplete. The others didn't like that very much. It was after that that Anti discovered he could 'see' where Jameson was. All he had to do was focus a little and he would know. He had wondered then if he had also been responsible for the other mans lack of voice, only to decide that it didn't matter. Except it did. And he hated it.

Looking down at his hands, they had the now dried blood on them from when he stitched up the wound he inflicted. Granted it wasn't a perfect stitching but what he did was better than simply using gauze like what Jameson had been doing. His thoughts went to Jameson. He was apparently back in his room. Anti wondered how long ago that was. Even as he was getting to his feet, Anti wondered what the point of this was. Quietly, he left his room and walked down the hall, stopping at Jamesons open door. He lingered in the doorway, hesitant; only to decide against going in. Looking over to the stairs he sighed.

Anti trudged down the stairs. He hated coming down here. If it wasn't for the kitchen he'd just stay upstairs indefinitely. Right now it wasn't so bad since the others went into hiding. He didn't particularly care where they were, but if he did know he would take back what was his. But since he didn't... he stepped into the kitchen and noticed a pizza box sitting on the counter. Jameson must have ordered it from the places website. Flipping open the box, he gave a huff. Of course it was. He picked up a piece anyway and proceeded to pluck off the pineapple pieces.

Leaning back against the counter he started to eat before the frown on his lips deepened. The sweetness from the pineapple seemed to have seeped into the cheese. It didn't dissuade him from finishing the piece since, in most cases, pizza is pizza but pineapple was one of his least favorite ingredients to put on it. It was however the only piece he ate. Closing the box he paused before stepping over to the sink and scrubbed his hands to get rid of the blood. He hated that it bothered him.

Leaving the kitchen he stepped into the living room hoping to find something to amuse himself with. Instead he found a half decorated Christmas tree. It was a fake six foot one. Anti clenched a fist. It was stupid. So unbelievably stupid yet he didn't regret it for a second. What he will adamantly deny, however, was that he wanted it to happen. The longer he looked at the tree the angrier he got. Until he suddenly snapped.

Jameson grimaced as he jerked awake by a loud noise. He struggled out of bed as the noises continued. The sound seemed to be coming from downstairs. Making his way out of his room he started towards the stairs, wary of what was going on. His side ached as he slowly made his way down the steps. Jameson stopped in the entryway of the living room. His mouth fell open slightly as he stared at the destruction that Anti was causing. Their tree was smashed on the floor; parts of it were broken off and ornaments were shattered. Anti was in the process of throwing one of the other Christmas decorations against the wall.

Anti turned searching for something else when he spotted Jameson. His eyes were dark and his form was glitching like crazy. There was a heavy stillness between them for a moment as Anti turned to fully face him. The black in his eyes, Jameson noticed, seemed to slowly change back to their original color, before suddenly flipping back to black. “This is your fault.” It was said with a low tone, but not as heavily distorted like last time.

Jameson lifted his hands. _I'm sorry Anti_.

“Stop doing that!” Anti shouted at him as soon as he realized he was going to sign. He waved his arm out to the mess. “ **This** , is **your** fault. You alone.” There was a slight shift in his eyes again. “Stop trying to help me.” His voice shifted to something Jameson couldn't distinguish with the word help; something more than a simple distortion. “I hate this.” Anti crushed one of few intact ornaments under his boot. “I hate them.” His eyes flickered fully back to black until he blinked and they were back to normal. “And I sure as hell don't care about you.” Jameson couldn't tell if he flinched or if it was a glitch when he said you. But Anti fell quiet, his arms falling to his sides. Before Jameson had a chance to try to do something, Anti glitched one final time before suddenly disappearing out of the room. Jameson shivered as he finally realized how cold the room felt.

\- ~ - ~ -

The sound of someone shuffling about in the kitchen woke Jack. He groaned and brought his arm over his eyes. He didn't want to get up. Though the sound of the coffee machine made him start to change his mind. When the coffee sounded like it was done, he removed his arm from his face and started to sit up, only to stop and take a sharp breath through clenched teeth at the pain in his left bicep. Jack fell back down on the couch cursing under his breath. He'd forgotten that he was injured and tried to push himself up with his hurt arm. It was throbbing as he rolled onto his right side. “Shit, that hurt...” he murmured.

“Are you okay, Jack?” Henrik asked quietly as he walked over holding a couple cups of coffee.

“I will be, give me a minute,” he muttered. Henrik set one of the cups down on the coffee table before sitting down on the loveseat with the other one. Jack curled his legs in and tried to will the pain away. When the pain finally dulled down, Jack asked, “What time is it?”

Glancing at his watch, Henrik squinted to read the time in the dim light coming from the kitchen. “Five-fifty,” he finally told him. Jack groaned and turned hiding his face in the couch cushions. “I did not mean to wake you.”

Henrik sat in silence with his ankle resting over his other leg, quietly sipping his coffee. The silence lasted about five minutes before Jack readjusted. Than a couple minutes later Jack shifted his legs over the side of the couch and sat up reaching for the other coffee cup. He took a drink before muttering about it being too early to be up. Jack had only slept for maybe five hours. He was no where near awake enough to operate right now. The two sat in silence for awhile and at one point Jack nearly dozed back off still holding the cup. “You should get some more sleep.”

Jack set the coffee cup down and shook his head as he got to his feet; stretching his arms over his head, careful not to overdo it with his left. “I just need to walk around a bit.” Picking up the cup again, Jack wandered over to the kitchen and put it on the half wall next to the coffee pot before heading over to the bathroom. Henrik got up as well, heading to the kitchen to refill his cup. When Jack left the bathroom, he noticed the doctor lingering in the kitchen with a fresh cup of coffee. He walked over, already feeling a bit more awake now that he was up and about. As he refilled his own cup, this time adding some sugar, Jack asked quietly, “Why are you up this early anyway?”

Looking towards the bedroom, he sighed. “I thought I heard Chase. Couldn't fall back to sleep after that.”

“You and Chase are pretty close huh.”

“Mm.” Henrik took a sip from his cup. “We both came out of bad relationships. I suppose bonding over difficult things is one way to become friends.” A small, almost sad, smile touched his lips. Jack couldn't fully remember what Henriks past was when it came to a bad relationship, but he knew Chases' well enough. “I,” he paused for a second. “Well, we helped each other through a lot. He's a good guy, he doesn't deserve this.”

Jack remained quiet. Just listening and mulling over some of this. He never really thought of them all hanging out, being friends, living together. He'd come up with little things, but the concept of all of this, he couldn't help wonder what they all were like outside of what he had thought up. It was one thing liking them as characters he's come up with, but he was dealing with actual people now. He felt like he was thrown in the middle of something that he didn't know much about. “Hey, Henrik? How bad was it? Before Jackie was hurt.”

“Honestly, it felt like walking on eggshells when Anti was around. The countless arguments were exhausting. What was worse was you never knew how bad it was going to be until it happened.” He touched his neck. “I had one hell of a bruise when he choked me with the cord of some headphones.”

“Jeez...”

They were quiet for a minute. “There were times,” Henrik said a bit quieter than before, “when he would come to me for help when the cut on his neck would act up and start bleeding. He never said anything while I patched him up and left quickly when I was done.”

“Did that happen a lot?” Jack asked, his voice unintentionally just as quiet.

Henrik shook his head. “Sometimes it happened spontaneously. And, sometimes, it was after he had been enraged.” A strange sort of silence fell over them before Henrik cleared his throat and set down his empty cup. “Anyway, Jack, would you mind helping me make breakfast?”

Jack was startled by the sudden question and normal tone. He looked up at the clock. It was quarter to seven. “Isn't it a little early for breakfast?”

Henrik shrugged as he went to the fridge. “Maybe. But it is Christmas morning, it will be a nice surprise.”

“Oh that's right. With everything going on I completely forgot what day it was.” Jack walked around the half-wall, which doubled as extra counter space, and asked, “What do you need help with?” Henrik proceeded to hand him the eggs and bacon. They divided the tasks and got to work.

They didn't get very far when they heard, “Psst. Hey. Psst.” Both Jack and Henrik paused their work and looked up towards the little attic to see Jackie leaning on the railing looking down at them. “Merry Christmas.”

Henrik shook his head, though he was clearly amused. “Since you're clearly awake, come down and lend a hand.” Then added, “Quietly. Don't wake Marvin.”

Then from behind Jackie they all heard, “Too late.” They watched as Jackie turned around and disappeared from view. “Oof. Get off, Mr Excitable.”

“Get up, get up, it's Christmas.”

Jack laughed. “Is it like this every morning?”

With a smile Henrik told him, “Not **every** morning,” as he went back to his work. “He's the biggest morning person among us.” It wasn't long before Jackie came downstairs. He stopped off at the bathroom for a moment before joining them in the kitchen. Henrik slid the loaf of bread across the counter to Jackie. “You're in charge of toast, Mr Excitable.” Jackie grinned and picked up the bread, collected the butter from the fridge, and moved to another part of the kitchen. When Marvin joined them shortly after, he got a cup from the cabinet and poured himself some coffee, adding some sugar and a small bit of creamer. It was the first time Jack had seen him without his mask, and, just like the others, the resemblance was uncanny. Though, just like their voices, there was some distinct differences in how they looked. Similar yet different.

Jack couldn't help but smile with the relaxed, light-hearted atmosphere they had just created. It actually gave him a sort of nostalgic feeling; not only was he back in a cabin surrounded by trees but the way they were with each other... It almost made him wish he'd gone home for the holiday. Jack joined in their conversation. Almost.

It didn't take much longer to finish cooking, and, after it was served up on plates, Marvin and Jackie sat down at the table. Henrik stopped Jack before he could join them and asked if he wanted to join him on checking on Chase. Jack nodded more than willing to see how the other man was doing. He lingered behind holding the plate of food as Henrik knocked lightly on the door before cracking it open. “How are you feeling, my friend?” Chase mumbled an I don't know as he laid on his side hugging the previously missing pillow. Pushing the door open the rest of the way, Henrik stepped inside and motioned for Jack to join him. “Would you like to try eating something today?” Chase didn't say anything, but they could actually hear his stomach grumble as the smell of the food wafted into the room. He curled a little tighter into himself. Jack glanced at Henrik, who didn't say anything and there was silence in the room for a moment.

“Is... do, we have orange juice?” Chase asked quietly not moving from his spot.

Henrik smiled. “Yes, I will get you some.” He left the room leaving Jack to wonder if he should say something.

Chase slowly moved to sit up but once he noticed Jack he froze. “...Jack?”

Jack offered a smile. “Yeah, it's me.” Than a bit awkwardly added, “You mind if I come over there? I have your breakfast.” Chase opened his mouth, then stopped and just nodded.

Walking over Jack set down the plate on the bedside table. “Are you okay..?”

Jack looked over and noticed Chase avoiding eye contact. “I'm okay. It's alright, it wasn't bad,” he said, trying to reassure him. Henrik walked back in the room with a glass of orange juice and, after Jack moved out of the way, set it down next to the plate. “Hey, Chase. If you don't mind the company, I'd like to eat in here with you.” Chase seemed to hesitate. “If you don't want me to that's alright too.”

“No, I do, want you to.”

“Okay. I'll be right back.” Jack left the room to get his breakfast. Henrik was about to leave as well when Chase asked him if he was staying too.

“Sure. If you want me too.”

Chase took a deep breathe before finally saying. “Yeah. I do.”

Henrik smiled. “I will get my breakfast then,” he told him before he headed out of the room. He could see a significant difference in his friend since Jack went to see him yesterday compared to today. It's just too bad that it was Jack that had that effect on him since he wasn't going to be staying. As he left he heard Jack inform the other two that he was eating with Chase.

Jackie looked over at Henrik as he picked up his plate. “Does this mean Chase is feeling better?”

“I believe he is starting to.” He looked to the bedroom. “It will take time before he'll be himself again. But he is trying.” Henrik was about to head back to the bedroom when he paused. “I am eating with them as well,” he told them before heading to join the other two.

When Henrik reentered the bedroom, the most obvious difference was that the light was turned on. Both Chase and Jack were seated with their backs to the headboard, with their plates on their laps. Henrik chose to sit across from Chase with one leg hanging off the bed while he rested his plate on the other. The three ate in silence, though it didn't last long since Jackie bounded into the room and hopped up on the bed across from Jack. Henrik completely missed his mouth from the bed bouncing. “Really?” Henrik questioned exasperated as he glanced over at Jackie, who seemed to be hiding his face in the disheveled blankets.

Marvin couldn't help his amused expression. “You know there's no stopping him when he's got his mind set on something.”

“Even so, that was not necessary...” Henrik grumbled as he plucked up the pieces of egg off of the bed. Jack chuckled at the harmless fun. Henrik, despite the smile he was trying so hard to hide, shook his head. “Don't encourage him, Jack.” Jackie slowly sat up.

“Better the eggs than the bacon,” Jack stated.

“He'd have gotten it if he ruined my bacon.” Henrik's voice held a 'don't you dare' tone to it. Jackie and Marvin laughed. The slightly strained laugh from Jackie went unnoticed.

Jack looked over at Chase. He didn't mean to, but he startled him a bit when he gave him a light nudge to get his attention. When he looked over Jack told him, “You're going to be okay. Don't worry if it takes awhile. You got some good friends to help you.” Chase looked back at the others, though a bit anxious, a small smile came to his lips.

While watching them between bites of his food, Jack realized something. He wanted to help them. And he wasn't sure if he'd be able to leave with a good conscious unless he knew everything was going to be okay here. The problem seemed to stem solely from Anti. And he really didn't want to have to deal with him again after last time but if it came to his safety or one of theirs... Well, he would have to do something. After all, he was the one who started all this, even if it was unintentional.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh right, does anyone think I should change the rating to T? I don't know at what point it should change. Everyone IRL says it's fine but I'm unsure...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a second to thank ShadowedLove97 and Kitty_Lover_Neku for helping me with my doubts on the rating for this story. I still haven't quite figured out how to change text color tho, but I'm sure I'll get it eventually.  
> I'm still learning, so thanks for helping this newbie out :)

He'd searched a good portion of the evening for Anti, only stopping when he started feeling too weak to be on his feet any longer. Jameson hadn't been able to find him anywhere. The late morning had him staring at the ceiling. This really was his fault. If he hadn't insisted on having Anti join in on the holiday festivities, like decorating the tree... After what happened to Chase, and Jackie getting hurt, they all left to get away from Anti. He inadvertently had ruined it for everyone. And now Anti was avoiding him much like how he did after the others left. How different would this all have been if he'd just left it alone?

To make it feel even worse, he couldn't express himself like the others. If they didn't want to listen all they had to do was not pay attention, not look at him. It they were arguing, he couldn't tell them to stop. If he did something wrong, he couldn't explain himself if they weren't willing to 'listen'. Because if he could, he would have. But, he can't, and everything got out of control. Jameson was thankful when Marvin tried to diffuse the situation, even though it didn't work.

Jameson wished he could understand why the others and Anti couldn't get along. There was a year of history between them that he didn't know and would take too much time to try to know. It was the most strained between Jackie and Anti and a definitive answer as to why was never given. All he really knew was that Jackie never liked Anti. That was where most of the problems seemed to stem from. So, it wasn't really fair to himself to say it was entirely his fault. Yes, Jameson had asked Anti via a written note to join him and the others to decorate their Christmas tree. But it was Jackie that started the conflict when Anti actually came downstairs. Was fault to be put on Jackie then?

Lifting his arms, he felt an ache on his side, and while closing his eyes, pressed the heel of his hands to them. Everything that was happening; it was too much. He didn't want to blame anyone for this. What Jameson wanted, what he really wished for, was that little bit of normality back.

\- ~ - ~ -

By noon everyone had taken a shower, including Chase who was in dire need of one. Jack had been offered a change of clothes, but, though thankful, declined saying he'd get fresh clothes when he gets home. They managed to get Chase to agree to sit with them at their little dining set. Henrik had made some more coffee and gave the other man a cup while the two of them as well as Jackie sat at the table and talked about nothing in particular.

In the meantime, Jack and Marvin, who was now wearing his mask, sat on the couch in front of the small fire that was again burning. “I'm glad Chase is starting to feel better,” Marvin stated, staring into the fire. “Ever since we got here, he'd kept himself cooped up. Only leaving to use the bathroom.” He turns and looks over the back of the couch when he hears Jackie laugh. Turning back to Jack he speaks up again. “Hey, Jack?”

Jack glanced over at the man next to him. “What's up?”

Marvin seemed almost hesitant. “I just want you to know that all this stuff with Anti is more complicated than it seems.” It was a little hard to keep an open mind when literally everything Jack had heard about Anti was bad, but he turned to Marvin, giving him his undivided attention. “It's just that, it's not as simple as black and white, you know?”

“Hardly anything is,” Jack told him as he shifted his seated position, pulling his leg up on the couch and turning so he was facing Marvin.

“What I mean is,” he paused and shifted in his seat, then copied Jack's position, while sending a quick glance back at the others. “Okay, so, don't tell Jackie, but I don't think his uncontrollable hatred for Anti is necessary. I... I don't believe he's as bad as Jackie keeps saying he is.” He paused for a second. “This probably sounds weird after everything you've already heard...”

With a shrug, Jack told him, “I still want to hear it though.”

Marvin was quiet for a moment trying to find his words. “I think, Anti and Jameson are friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm still worried about Jameson, but I don't think Anti is just a, 'heartless villain'. And, to be honest, Jameson probably feels guilty about what happened to Jackie since he asked Anti to join us.”

That was not really what Jack was expecting. Jameson and Anti as friends? This time it was Jack who glanced, as inconspicuously as possible, to the others. “What caused it? Jackie getting hurt I mean?”

“We were all, well, except Anti, we were decorating our Christmas tree. Jameson must have asked him to join in before he came down to help. Well, Anti did decide to join us but that only ended up with him and Jackie getting in a big argument. I just wanted them to chill so we could decorate the tree in peace. That was when Jameson asked me to help calm them down. I didn't get the chance though since Anti vanished from the room. Then, after that...”

Was any of this even Anti's fault, Jack wondered. He didn't voice this question, instead he asked something that would likely confirm it. “Who started the argument?” Marvin looked like he didn't want to answer. “Was it Jackie?”

“Yeah.” He let out a sigh as he rested his head in his hand; with his elbow against the back of the couch. “God, I'm his friend but I feel like I'm just being an asshole to him right now...”

“...Sorry. I didn't mean-”

“I know,” he said as he changed his seated position again. “It's not fair to you either.” He sat with his knees pulled up to his chin as he stared back at the fire. “Getting pulled here against your will. You have no idea what's been going on here.” He gave a slight huff. “Hell, you probably didn't even know about us. I just... I don't want to make Jackie out to be a bad guy. 'Cause he's not. I just, don't think Anti is either...” Then he mumbled, “It's complicated.”

Jack shifted his position; he still sat with his feet on the couch but was facing towards the fireplace again. He shuffled a little closer before wrapping his arm over the others shoulders. “I get it. I'm sorry I pried.”

With a small smile, Marvin leaned into him a little. “It's okay.” He was quiet for a minute, comfortable and happy with the comfort. He sighed and moved to sit up. Jack pulled his arm back so he could and asked if he was doing alright.

“You guys were adorable.”

“I was...” Marvin mumbled in answer to Jacks question as he slouched in his seat trying to hide from view. His mask hiding most of the blush that crept up on his cheeks.

Jack turned and leaned on the back of the couch. Henrik was shaking his head, disappointed. Chase had a hand clamped over his mouth. And Jackie, the culprit, looked like he was trying his hardest not to laugh. “You really went there.” Jack didn't know if he should be surprised or not.

“That was all him,” Jackie said pointing to Chase.

“H-hey! Don't throw me under the bus...” His voice trailed off at the end, suddenly a little uncomfortable at being in the limelight.

“I was gonna say something worse.”

Jack considered the statement. “I have a guess.” Jackie grinned, and, at the same time, they stated, “I ship it.” Jackie looked so proud of himself. Jack on the other hand just rolled his eyes. The statement was fine when used for fictional characters, but when used about actual people, he didn't really approve. Even if it was meant as a joke.

“You're horrible; I hate you both,” Marvin grumbled from the other side of the couch.

Glancing over at Marvin, Jack could see that he was uncomfortable with the conversation. “Hey,” he started as he looked back to the others intent on changing the topic. “So, when should we do this whole getting me home thing?”

Chase looked up quickly. “You're leaving already? But, you just got here.”

Henrik touched his friends arm to get his attention. “Chase, he did not come here by choice.”

With wide eyes, Chase gripped the back of the chair, since he'd been sitting in his seat backwards. “Was it...” but than stopped not wanting to actually say their name. The doctor just nodded. Chase turned to Jack. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Jack shook his head. “I'm alright. He just roughed me up a bit.”

“We can technically leave whenever you're ready, Jack.” Marvin said this as he sat back up. He turned to the others. “Now the question is are we all going?”

Chase grew tense at the thought. Henrik spoke up. “I'm going. I'm worried about Jameson. If he needs medical help I need to be there.”

“I can take on Anti,” Chase flinched slightly at the mention of his name, “so you guys can do your thing.” Henrik noticed Chases' reaction and suggested that Jackie stay here with him instead. “No way. If I keep Anti busy than you can go to Jameson and Marvin can get Jack home without being interrupted.”

“I don't think it's a good idea to let Chase stay here alone.” Chase turned to Henrik and was about to say something when Jackie cut in.

“Fine. Than you stay here with-”

“I have to check on Jameson.” The others not included in the conversation could hear Henrik losing his patience.

Marvin looked between them. “Guys.”

“Great!” Jackie was getting agitated. “Then he's just going to have to go with us and-”

Henrik hit his hands on the table and stood up nearly knocking over the chair. “God-damn it! Listen to yourself, for fucks sake!”

“Guys.” This time it was Jack.

Jackie stood up, his hands resting on the table as well. “Fuck you. You don't get to tell me what to do!”

“Hey!” “Guys!”

“Stop!” Attention was turned to Chase. “I'll go.”

“Chase, you don't-”

“No, you don't,” Chase started as he turned to Henrik. Then looked to Jackie as he continued. “Neither one of you get to decide what I'm doing. I'm a grown ass man; I can decide for myself.” His posture was tense. “Besides, I'll...” He glanced towards Jack. Than continued as he looked away again. “I'll need to face him eventually.”

A strange sort of silence fell over them before Jack spoke up. “I can wait longer if it'll make it any easier.” He said this as a general statement but looked at Chase as he said it.

Chase shook his head. “No, you need to go home. Dude, people miss you. I know they do.”

It was something Jack couldn't deny. So instead he looked at Henrik and Jackie. Neither one was able to make eye contact with anyone else in the room. “Any suggestions when we should leave?”

Marvin spoke up, “How does an hour sound? It'll give everyone some time to prepare themselves.”

“Sounds good.” Jack looked back to the others. “You guys fine with that?” Jackie gave a muttered approval before he shuffled over to the bedroom and shut the door. Henrik quietly sat back down after he agreed.

In the silence that followed Chase finally released the back of his chair and looked down at his hands as they shook slightly. He flexed them hoping to get them to stop before he just griped them together and rested them on his leg. Jack had gotten up off the couch and headed into the kitchen to check the coffee before he poured himself a cup. He was getting stressed out but tried to brush it off by telling himself that it'll be fine, it'll all work out. Except he was having a hard time seeing that being possible when two of them were going at each other. Marvin pushed his mask up on his head and ran his hands down his face as he sighed. Then looked over to the bedroom wondering if he should go check on Jackie or just let him cool off on his own.

Finally, a quiet voice broke the silence. “I'm sorry.” Henrik sat staring down at his lap, his hands gripping the hem of his shirt. “I, didn't mean to snap like that... But,” he looked up at Chase. “You... I'd feel better if you didn't come.”

“I get it. But seriously, we know there's no changing Jackie's mind, and, I'd rather not stay here alone. Not that I'm looking forward to seeing, Anti in an hour,” he paused ever so slightly before he mentioned the others name. “Or scared that he's going to use me again. To hurt someone...”

Henrik tightened his grip. “Chase, please, just-”

Chase shifted in his seat than reached forward and pulled him into a hug. One hand rested on the back of his head for just a moment before joining the other on his back. “I know. I'll stay with you and Jameson. Maybe he'll leave us alone.” Henrik nodded before he finally hugged him back. Chase tightened his hold slightly when his hug was returned.

Marvin and Jack were quiet as they watched the scene unfold. Neither one feeling it right to say anything. The hug didn't last long since once Henrik realized they had on-lookers he let go and sat up. He cleared his throat before saying, “Anyway,” except he didn't follow it up with anything.

Moving to get off the couch, Marvin stated, “I'm going to check on Jackie.”

Henrik stood as well. “If you don't mind I'll join you.”

Marvin blinked, surprised for a second. “Sure,” and the two of them headed to the bedroom.

Chase watched them leave the room and when they closed the door behind them, he looked back down to his hands. He clenched them together. There was no way he was ready to go back. He was just barely starting to feel like himself again; even if it was just a little. Those last five days were horrible and felt worse than after his divorce. Back then he didn't think to... He was scared of falling back to that after they're back home and Jack back to his. He hugged himself. So scared. “Hey.” It was said softly but it still made him jump. He lowered his arms and looked back at Jack. “You alright?”

Turning around in his seat so he could face him he smiled and said, “Yeah. I'm good.”

Jack had a hard time believing that. He had literally just seen Chase hug himself. You don't do that if your fine. “You sure? If you need to get something off your mind, I'll listen.”

The smile slipped from his lips. He bit his cheek and found himself looking past Jack. “I'm fine.” Then forced himself to look away for a moment. No. “Oh, right.” Don't. He looked back at Jack. “Do you” Don't ask “know where Henrik put my gun?”

Jack frowned. “...No.” He set down his cup. “Why?”

“No reason. Just, wondering.”

“Chase. Are you okay?” Jack asked again, more concerned than earlier.

He was quiet as he stared at Jack. His fingers twitched and he could feel his lower lip quiver slightly before he pressed his teeth together forcing it to stop. He blinked and turned his head away to stare down to the floor. His fingers gripped his jeans. Chase couldn't bring himself to answer.

Immediate red flags went up in Jacks head. He ran a hand through his hair. This was not good. What was he going to do? He never knew what to do when faced with these situations. “Chase...”

The bedroom door opened and Chase looked up as the other three left the room. Getting up, Chase turned to face them. Once Jackie noticed him he immediately apologized. “I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to go.” Chase smiled. To Jack this almost felt wrong. It was good he was able to talk to them instead of staying cooped up but now he was just hiding behind a smile. He thought of the messages he had gotten from members of his on-line community. Thanking him, saying if it wasn't for him they wouldn't be alive right now. Countless messages, countless **people** that he had helped find some reason to keep going during difficult times. If there was anyone that really needed help right now it was Chase, except, Jack didn't know how to help.

“It's fine man, really. Besides, I doubt any of us liked being cooped up here for so long.” Chase told him.

“You're telling me.” Jackie grinned. “Hey, did you know Marvin snores?”

“Wha- no I don't.” Marvin was so startled by the accusation that he stumbled over his words.

His reaction made Jackie want to tell about his discovery even more. “Yep. You snore.” He said turning to Marvin. “Not loudly sure. But you still do.” There was a hint of amusement on Henriks face and the small smile on Chase's seemed to reflect the amusement.

“That's... I don't...”

“I'm just picking on you, don't be so embarrassed. So what if you snore, it's not a big deal.”

Marvin looked away only to notice Jack watching. “It's embarrassing...” he mumbled.

“When I'm really tired I snore too,” Henrik told him. “It's really nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“So I **did** hear you!” Jackie exclaimed. He sounded really excited, like he just solved some big mystery.

Chase gave a light nudge to Marvin and grinned. “If Henrik does it it's totally normal. He's the most normal one here after all.”

Henrik laughed. “I don't know about that.”

Marvin gave a light laugh before he looked to Jack and said, “Jack's pretty normal.”

Chase looked over at Jack as well. “Yeah.” He paused. “Hey, uh,” he turned back to the others. “I know we agreed on an hour but... What I mean is I'd feel better once I knew he was home safe.”

“I agree,” Henrik stated.

Jackie nodded. “We all do.” He glanced at Marvin who also nodded.

“I appreciate it. I really do, but you don't have to hurry on my account.” Jack stated as he looked between them.

“We're all going to be on edge no matter how long we wait,” Marvin said. “Leaving now would probably be better than anxiously waiting.”

Jack hesitated. He wasn't wrong. But right now he was more anxious about leaving them alone. Especially Chase. “Yeah... Okay.”

“I just need one thing before we leave,” Henrik told them before heading off towards the bathroom with Jackie following after him.

“Hey,” Jackie spoke up quietly. Though he was pretty sure the others probably couldn't hear him over the running water in the kitchen. “Could I uh... Could I get something to dull the pain before we leave?”

Henrik sighed. “This is another reason I wanted you to stay behind...”

“Sorry...”

Setting his med-kit on the counter, Henrik opened it to remove the bottle. “Like I told you before, you shouldn't even be using that leg. You should be resting.”

While leaning against the counter, Jackie put little to no weight on his right leg. “I just get restless. You know I can't sit still.”

“Unless you're playing games,” the doctor stated than turned to Jackie with a few of the pills in his hand. “Here.”

He accepted the medication. “Thanks.” Using the counter as a sort of crutch he stepped over to the sink and took the pills with water. Henrik was about to leave when Jackie stopped him. “Could you not tell the others that it's still bad? I don't want them to worry.”

Henrik paused before he looked back at him. “To be honest, I'm surprised you've been able to hide it so well.” After he said this he left the room. Jackie stayed behind for a minute preparing himself to leave the room like nothing was wrong.

\- ~ - ~ -

The sound of a door opening stirred Jameson from sleep. It was faint, but he thought he heard voices. He was about to try to get up when there were hurried footsteps coming up the stairs. Jameson looked to his open door just in time to see someone stop in the doorway.

 


	5. Chapter 5

It was a quiet walk back to their house. The group of five were on edge, like they were expecting something to happen at any moment. Nothing did. They arrived back without incident. Jackie pushed open the door and quickly stepped inside before the others. “...The fuck happened in here?”

The others crowded inside. Marvin came in last and quietly closed the door behind him. Stepping into the living room all they saw was complete chaos. Their tree was destroyed, parts of it were thrown about the room. Ornaments and decorations were broken. Glass from some of their delicate ornaments lay scattered over the floor and coffee table, which sat between their three couches and TV. Jack stared wide-eyed and shocked at the mess. Turning away, he looked at the others who wore similar expressions. “This just happened...” Henrik said quietly, wary of drawing unwanted attention. Chase stepped out into the living room looking around. “It wasn't like this yesterday.” Realization and worry hit him suddenly and he hurried towards the stairs leading up to the second floor. The doctor stopped before he reached them and turned back around and called out to Chase.

Chase glanced back for just a second before he turned back around and searched more desperately. “Ye-yeah, I'll be right there.” Henrik looked back to the stairs anxiously. He glanced once more at Chase before practically running up the steps. “Where is it? It's got to be here, I hung it up...” Chase muttered. He looked like he was starting to panic.

“Hey, it's okay,” Jack told him as he knelt next to him, careful not to step on anything. “I'll help you. What are you looking for?”

Chase looked over at him. He looked like he could start crying any minute. “An ornament. My kids made it for me.” He went back to searching. “It's all I have from them...”

Jack stayed close by as he helped him search. Marvin and Jackie, now that they knew what was wrong, immediately started looking as well. It didn't take long before Marvin spoke up while holding out a rather childish looking ornament. “Is this it?” Chase looked over and immediately his eyes lit up.

“Oh thank god.” He jumped to his feet and hurried over to retrieve it. After inspecting it he found it wasn't damaged.

“I think it fell off the tree before it got destroyed,” Marvin told him. The relief on Chase's face was clear as day.

Jackie smiled. But it fell from his lips when the reality of the situation came back to him. “Don't mean to rush you, but you guys better hurry before Anti realizes we're here.”

The room filled with tension as a slightly raspy voice said, “Too late.” They all, except Chase, turned to look and saw Anti standing, knife in hand, in the entryway to the dining room. Anti's eyes shifted to each of them before landing on Jack, who slowly got to his feet.

“Marvin,” Jackie quickly glanced at him before turning his attention back to Anti. “We're counting on you; get Jack home.”

Marvin nodded. He touched Chase's back and only then noticed he was shaking slightly, his breathes were sharp and quick. “Chase, come on, we have to go.” He got him moving, slow at first but before long they were on their way up the stairs.

“Jackie...”

“Jack. Go.” It was the most serious tone that Jack had heard him use. Jack hated the idea of leaving Jackie alone with Anti. But he couldn't bring himself to argue with him. Not when he was so insistent. He clenched his fists before he hurried after Marvin and Chase.

\- ~ - ~ -

Henrik's heart beat faster as he approached Jameson's room. Stopping in the doorway, he noticed the other man laying on his bed. He sighed, momentarily relieved. But then Jameson moved to sit up. The doctor hurried to his side asking where he was hurt. Jameson lifted the side of his shirt showing his bandaged side. Henrik looked up at him. “When did this happen? Yesterday after I left?” He nodded. Looking back down at the bandages, he opened his med-kit, which he had laid down next to him. “I'm going to change your bandage and check on your injury.” Glancing up for a response he saw Jameson nod.

Removing the bandage, Henrik noticed what looked to be a stab wound. Except it was stitched up. It wasn't that badly done but he had a hard time believing that a wounded man could have done this on his own. “Did you do this yourself?” Jameson shook his head, than motioned for his notebook which sat by his bedside. Henrik reached over grabbing the notebook and pen and handed it to Jameson. Flipping it open to a blank page he quickly wrote what happened and held it out for the doctor to see. _Anti was beyond angry that we helped Jack. He attacked me. Stabbed me. I tried to take care of it but passed out. He bandaged me while I was unconscious._ That wasn't exactly what he had expected, but it was also the only thing that made sense seeing that Anti would have been the only other person in the house. He inspected the injury and stitches a moment longer before he applied a new bandage.

The bandage was barely in place when Chase and Marvin appeared at the door. Henrik was immediately concerned when he saw Chase. “What happened?”

“I think it's a panic attack,” Marvin told him. Chase was taking deep breathes trying to calm himself down.

“Where's Jack?” Henrik asked as he took Chase by the arm, with one hand resting on his back, and noticed him shaking. Jack came up beside Marvin just as the doctor finished asking. “You need to hurry. I don't know how long we have before **he** tries to interfere.” Marvin nodded. Jack and Jameson noticed each other but just as Jack was about to say something Marvin ushered him farther down the hall.

Henrik helped Chase to the bed while rubbing circles on his back. “You're okay. Keep breathing. It will be okay.” When they reached the bed, the doctor suggested he sit down which Chase did. It was then that he noticed the ornament Chase clung onto. “That is the ornament your kids gave you.” Chase managed a yeah between breathes. Jameson wrote something and circled it before shuffling closer to Chase. His side ached but he refused to stop until he was next to the other man. He set the notebook down in front of the two of them. _You will be okay_.

It took a minute but Chase managed to calm down. “Thanks guys,” he mumbled as he and Jameson leaned against each other. It was comforting. Almost like he could forget his problems for a while. Unfortunately, their relaxing moment did not last long when they suddenly heard a loud scream of pain coming from downstairs.

\- ~ - ~ -

Anti watched briefly as Marvin led Chase from the room. He knew what Chase held, how could he not. Sure he didn't spend time with them, but he overheard a lot. And Marvin was mostly right. It had fallen from the tree. He knew it did. And he almost broke it like nearly every other Christmas item in the room. But he didn't. Couldn't. But right now that didn't matter. What he wanted was now back within his grasp.

His gaze went back to Jack. And the two stared at each other for just a moment before he followed the other two after he was told to. Told to. Anti stared after him until his attention was harshly pulled to the remaining person in the room. “Hey, Glitch Bitch.”

Anti's eyes flared black for a second as he turned to Jackie. A smirk touched his lips, and he glitched slightly, as he asked, “How's the leg?”

Jackie glared at the glitching man. “I'm not gonna let you hurt them.” He sounded so determined. So sure of himself.

A hint of amusement was seen before the emotion vanished as Anti stepped into the room. He stabbed the knife into the wall and took another step forward. He glitched once. Then twice and vanished. Jackie quickly put up his guard and barely noticed him in his peripheral. Anti's fist came at him and Jackie almost didn't block it. He grimaced at the weight he put on his injured leg. Shifting most of his weight back to his left, Jackie retaliated with a punch of his own hitting Anti square in the jaw, jerking his head to the side with the follow through.

Anti slammed his elbow into Jackie's side before kicking his legs out from underneath him sending him crashing down onto a broken part of their tree. He kicked him in the ribs causing the other man to take in a sharp breathe. Jackie quickly scrambled to his feet with a hop before trying to even out his weight distribution. Anti rubbed his jaw as he watched him get up.

Jackie brought a hand to his side as he watched Anti, hoping not to be caught off guard again. His leg throbbed but he'd already decided he wasn't going to quit. Anti stepped closer and Jackie closed the distance before throwing another punch. Anti was ready this time. He blocked the strike and Jackie preemptively flinched when Anti lifted his arm. Instead of actually hitting him he grabbed him and yanked him off balance than knocked him to the floor again. His eyes widened once he realized he wouldn't have a chance to move away. Anti lifted his foot and slammed it down right where his leg was hurt. And Jackie screamed.

Tears fell from his eyes as the unbearable pain flared from his leg. This was actually worse than when he was shot initially. He rolled onto his left side wanting to keep as little pressure on his right leg as possible. He took ragged breathes, trying so hard to will the pain away, much like he'd done these past five days. He didn't realize Anti had walked away from him. All he felt was pain. He did notice when Anti stepped past him to head to the stairs. Reaching out to him, Jackie said with a pain laced voice, “Stop. We-we're not, done.” And stop he did.

Anti turned around and stepped back over to him. He stared down at him for a moment before he knelt in front of him. Jackie didn't know he'd gotten his knife until he felt it under his chin. Anti forced him to lift his head. “You don't want me to keep going.”

The pain was quickly overriding his other senses, since it hardly registered to Jackie that Anti had spoken to him. “Le-leave, them alone,” he told him.

Anti stared at him for a moment before muttering, “You're pathetic.” Jackie glared, though it lacked any real strength behind it, and gripped onto his boot. Anti moved the knife away and stood up pulling his foot back. Turning, he started towards the stairs.

“Stop..!” Jackie tried to get up only to have another shot of pain shoot through his leg. “Ahh...” It came out more of a sharp exhale than a cry of pain. “Come. Back, here.” Anti ignored him and started up the steps.

\- ~ - ~ -

Jack had wanted to try to talk to Jameson. He wished he had more time. Stopping, he looked back down the hall before following Marvin inside another room. Once he entered he realized where he was. It was the same room that he was in when he first got here. And now that he got a good look at it, it really did look like his recording room. Well, except for the mess. Marvin actually had to stop in surprise when he saw it. “I've never really been in here...” Marvin murmured.

“Why does it look like my recording room?” Jack wondered out loud.

Marvin turned to him. “Exactly like it?” Jack nodded and told him yeah. “Mm.” He paused before saying. “This is Anti's room.”

“Wait, seriously? There's no bed. Doesn't he sleep?” Marvin lifted his arms and shrugged as he stepped over to the computer and looked over the setup.

Jack left him to his work and looked around. What few decorations there were had been thrown to the floor. Even some of the foam padding on the wall had been torn down. He noticed a bloody towel laying on the floor by the door as he stepped over to Marvin. “So what's the plan?”

“I... don't know yet.” He looked at Jack. “What were you doing before you got here?”

“I was just finishing up recording a video.” Turning his attention back to the setup, Marvin turned on the computer. “Are you guys going to be okay? After I leave?”

Without taking his eyes off the computer, Marvin told him, “Try not to worry about us. We'll be fine.” The two were quiet for a moment before Marvin sighed. “Actually, I've got no idea. I know this isn't what you should hear before going home but damn-it, I don't know what we're going to do. With everything that happened... Chase shouldn't even be here.” He turned to Jack. “You saw how he reacted once Anti showed up.”

“I'm worried about Chase too,” Jack admitted.

Marvin looked away for a moment before saying, “Don't worry we'll figure it out.”

“Marvin-”

He looked back at Jack. “I'm serious. Chase is safe with Henrik. After all this is done we'll find somewhere to go.” Turning back to the computer he started looking through things. “We'll be fine.”

But to Jack it sounded like Marvin was trying to convince himself as well as Jack of that fact. Then suddenly, there was a scream of pain. They both tensed. Marvin looked to the door. “That was Jackie,” Jack stated, his face full of concern. He turned and was about to run out the door when Marvin grabbed his wrist stopping him. Looking back at him he told him, “We have to help him.”

The magician shook his head. “You can't. We-”

“We can't do nothing!”

“We can't. I... I have to make sure you're safe.” His voice cracked. “I have to get you home.” He paused for a moment. “Please, Jack, just... just wait.”

Jack's heart ached at the near desperation in the others voice. “...I'm sorry. I can't let him keep hurting you guys like this.” Marvin didn't respond to this but Jack could see he wasn't handling this well. “Marvin, please. Let me go.” Jack waited for a reaction before he slowly pulled his arm back, only a little surprised that he let him. He took a step towards the door, before he turned and hurried off.

\- ~ - ~ -

Anti made his way up the stairs, ignoring the pained voice behind him. There was no way he was letting Jack get away from him. Not again. He wasn't overly worried about the possibility of that actually happening, but he wasn't taking any chances either. Anti stopped at Jameson's door and looked inside.

Henrik jumped in front of the bed where Chase and Jameson sat. Chase's eyes widened once he saw Anti. He was terrified. Jameson grabbed Chase's hand to get his attention before he motioned back down to the notebook and the message he had written.

Antis' gaze went from the doctor, who was glaring at him apparently daring him to try something in a poor attempt to protect the others, to the two on the bed. If he wanted to he would have no problem going through the doctor to get them, except... Anti looked at Jameson and his care for the terrified man next to him. He glanced once at the fearful man before turning and continuing down the hall.

Anti only made it a few steps further when Jack rushed out of his room before jerking to a stop once he saw him. Taking a couple long strides, Anti glitched as he swiftly closed in on him and grabbed him by the throat. He turned, causing Jack to stumble, and slammed him against the wall. Jack released a strained gasp as he hit the wall. He lifted his hands and gripped Anti's wrist desperate to get the airflow back to his lungs. Marvin suddenly ran out of Anti's room as well and cried out to Jack. Jack's eyes widened as Antis' eyes darkened. A shade of green becoming visible in his irises. Anti glitched and Jack felt an uncomfortable feeling ripple through him as well before suddenly both he and Anti disappeared out of the hallway.

\- ~ - ~ -

Marvin's eyes widened as both Anti and Jack vanished. “He- Henrik!” he called out. A moment later the doctor peered out of the other room and, upon not seeing Anti, stepped out into the hall. “Henrik, he got Jack. They... they both just disappeared.”

“I didn't, know he could do that.” He looked back in the room. “Chase, I need to find Jack.”

Chase tightened his grip on Jameson's hand and nodded. Then, to the surprise of the others, Marvin spoke. “No.” Henrik turned to him about to speak when Marvin repeated himself as he walked over. “No. Jack doesn't want us to.” He looked at Chase and Jameson than back to Henrik. “Chase is safe with Jameson, but there's someone else that needs help.” He left it at that as he ran downstairs.

Marvin spotted Jackie immediately as he stepped in the living room. He was laying amidst the remains of part of their tree. “Jackie!” Marvin ran over and noticed his leg was bleeding. The same one... no, the exact spot he was injured before.

“Marvin?” The injured man tried to move, but only groaned in pain. “So-sorry, I couldn't...”

“It's okay,” he told his friend hurriedly. “You'll be okay.”

They heard footsteps rushing over. “Help me get him to the couch.” Henrik instructed as he knelt by Jackie's other side. Jackie let out a sharp breath as he was moved and groaned as he was settled back down onto the middle couch that was facing the TV. Henrik muttered a curse as he pulled the coffee table closer. He slid his medical supplies onto the table pushing the broken glass away as he did so.

“How bad is it?” Marvin asked after a few minutes of near silence. He was sitting on the floor with a hand resting on Jackie's shoulder. His friend lay with his head resting on the arm rest and his eyes closed as he tried to focus on anything but the pain.

“The wound reopened, he's bleeding, and some of the stitching broke. Which means I'll need to remove the old stitches, clean the wound then re-stitch it.” Henrik stated this with a matter-of-fact tone.

Jackie cracked his eyes open and looked down to the doctor. “Oh, is that all? Here I thought it was worse...” He said the last part with a hint of sarcasm.

Lifting his gaze Henrik looked Jackie in the face and told him in a deadpan voice, “I can make it worse. I can make this a very painful process.”

“Jesus Christ...” Jackie muttered as he leaned back into the couch. “I'm sorry, alright.”

Henrik huffed. “You should be,” he told him as he turned back to his medical supplies.

Marvin chose against adding any comments on their back and forth, and instead let his thoughts go else where. He hoped he was right about Jameson and Anti. Even though right now it didn't make much difference since Anti showed no interest in them now that he had Jack. He didn't know it was possible for Anti to vanish like that while taking someone with him. Then again, he didn't know he could either until a week ago. Maybe, despite their differing personalities, the two of them had something in common. It didn't take Marvin long to come to a decision. Getting to his feet he stated, “I'm going to find Jack.”

“Wait,” Jackie said as he grabbed hold of him. “Don't leave me with the sadist.” Then, just as Marvin was about to comment, Jackie let out a startled yelp. “You did that on purpose!”

“No need to be dramatic. Now lay still.”

Looking back to Marvin, Jackie whispered, “See. Sadist,” before glancing back at Henrik to see the smallest hint of a smirk on his face. Marvin shook his head and just as he started to walk away, Jackie called out to him again. “Marvin?” He looked back. “Be careful.”

\- ~ - ~ -

They arrived instantaneously in a different room. It was disorienting. Thankfully for Jack, Anti released him once they arrived and nearly stumbled back a step lifting a hand to his head as he turned away slightly. Jack on the other hand gasped and took a couple deep breathes trying to replenish the oxygen in his lungs. “I fucking hate you,” Anti growled. Jack looked up at him only to be greeted by a fist to the face.

Jack retaliated and punched him back. “What the fuck is wrong with you!”

“Maybe you should ask **yourself** that.” Anti's voice became more distorted and he glitched as he said this.

“What are you-”

“You,” he turned lifting his knife pointing it at Jack. It was only a couple inches away from Jack's face and he found himself tensing up as he pressed his back against the wall behind him. “They blame me for everything. But this is your fault. You and that pathetic pretend hero.” Jack didn't know what to say and, despite keeping eye contact, ended up saying nothing. “I wonder what would happen,” Anti started as he brought the knife down to Jacks neck, “if I killed you.” He pressed the sharp cold metal to his skin. Jack's breathing and heart-rate increased as fear started to push its way forward. “Would we all die or just you?”

“I... don't know.” Then, wary of the others reaction, added. “But that wouldn't solve your problem.”

“You don't know shit about me,” he sneered. Jack grimaced as the tip of the knife cut into his skin.

Jack had to think fast. He was literally betting with his life. “You're lonely.” Anti tensed and a slight glitch rippled through him. “You feel like you can't talk to your only friend.” He felt like he was grasping at straws.

“And that's your fault!” Anti snapped as he threw the knife down at the floor in frustration. He turned and took a couple steps away as he continued. “It's **your** fault that I'm fucking screwed up!” He lifted his hands glitching and grabbed at his hair. “It's **your** fault no one **fucking** likes me!”

“... I'm sorry.”

Anti froze. A slight glitch. Lowering his arms he stood up straight. “No you're not,” he stated with a harshness to his voice. “You're enjoying this.”

“Why would I enjoy this? I seriously don't even know what I did wro-”

“You created me!” Anti practically screamed as he clenched his fists but didn't turn around. Then continued in a bitter tone, “You should have just left me to your following.”

Jack shivered. When did it get so cold in the room? “I'm sorry,” he said again. “I didn't mean for this to happen.” Anti stayed quiet this time. He slowly unclenched his fists but didn't move otherwise. Jack took a step away from the wall. He had to be careful not to push his luck. Though he wasn't really thinking about that at that moment. Anti was broken. He was lonely and hurting and Jacks caring heart wanted to try to comfort him. Jack took another step. Lightly, he rested a hand on his shoulder.

Anti pulled away from his touch. “Don't touch me,” he told him with intended harshness, except it seemed to have lost its edge.

“You need to talk to someone. It isn't good to keep this bottled up.” Jack waited a moment to see if he'd get a response. He was starting to think that Anti didn't want him dead. At least not at the moment. “It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but then you should be around friends.” He held back a sigh at the continued silence. “I'm going to get Jameson.” With that said, Jack walked past him and headed for the door.

The door was barely open an inch, when a hand from behind him pushed it closed. Jack grew tense. His heart pounded furiously in his chest. Stay calm, he told himself. He's not doing anything. Jack swallowed, than spoke up. “You don't know the meaning of personal space do you?”

“Shut up.”

Jack blinked. Did... did his voice just crack? Slowly he turned around. Anti wasn't looking at him. Instead he was looking down at the floor, while leaning slightly against the arm that pushed on the door. Cautiously, Jack reached out and hugged him. At first there was no reaction. But then Anti lowered his arm around his shoulder and slowly brought up his other arm to mirror it. He dropped his head down over the others shoulder. Jack proceeded to rub his back and in response Anti closed his eyes and leaned against him griping onto the back of his shirt. There was a dull ache in his arm as Anti held onto him which Jack tried to ignore.

Neither spoke. And Jack had no intention to be the first to break the silence. He just continued trying to console the surprisingly not glitching man. They stayed that way for a couple minutes. “I hate you...” This time Jack stayed quiet. Jack stopped rubbing his back as a glitch rippled through him, but to Jack it felt different. Unlike last time, he only felt it where they touched, and it just felt like a tingling feeling. “Always so fucking positive.”

A small smile touched Jacks lips as he let out a sigh through his nose. “There's nothing wrong with being positive,” he told him quietly. “I know it's not easy sometimes, but it helps to try to keep a positive outlook.” Anti gave a huff in response. After a short moment of silence, which felt a bit awkward, Jack started to pull back but couldn't as Anti kept hold of him. “So, you planning on letting me go some time soon or..?”

With seemingly no hesitation, Anti simply told him no. Then added, “You're mine now.” He sounded so normal. Well, except maybe his choice of words. They made Jack just a little nervous. Mostly because he didn't know what to expect from him.

Jack managed a laugh. “That'll be difficult to explain.” Anti glitched. Finally, he let Jack go but didn't move away. Jack looked up at him. He didn't notice before but... “Are you taller than me?”

“Yeah. So?”

Shaking his head, Jack stated, “I just noticed, that's all.”

Anti stared at Jack, who looked like he wanted to say something. “What?”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. He was a little uncomfortable with the fact that Anti was still standing so close. The man really had no sense of personal space. Not only that, but Jack was a bit anxious about asking what was on his mind. “Could, you bring me home?” Anti narrowed his eyes and glitched. Without a word he turned around and, with another glitch, vanished.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Anti pushed his room door closed and leaned against it. What was wrong with him? He had so many mixed feelings that he had no idea how to actually feel. Angry, frustrated, and somewhere deep down, he felt calm. Did Jack actually accept him? Or was it a ploy to get him to send him back? He hated this. This wasn't the way he wanted it to go. He wanted to get back at him, punish him, for what he'd done to him. But... that didn't happen. Instead he ended up spilling his heart out to him. He didn't want to be comforted. He wanted to hurt him.

Lifting his hands, he stared at them, unaware until now that they were shaking. Anti hugged himself. It didn't feel the same. It lacked warmth. It lacked... that consoling feeling that had come with it. He slide down to the floor, knees propped up. What was this? Why did he feel like this? He didn't want to send Jack home. Now for a different reason than before. The room around him was getting colder, but he failed to notice. He lifted his hands and, resting his arms against his legs, tangled his fingers in his hair. Shutting his eyes, he swallowed. Why did he feel like this?

\- ~ - ~ -

Jack blinked at the empty space in front of him. Glancing about the room, he noticed he was alone. Sighing, he muttered that vanishing didn't actually answer his question. Turning around he opened the door to leave only to be startled to see Marvin, who was equally startled. “Oh, uh, is this your room?”

Marvin nodded. He looked a little uncomfortable. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah? I think so.”

“I...” he shifted his stance. “I overheard some of your conversation,” he confessed. “I don't think I've ever heard him sound so normal.”

Jack almost laughed. “You missed the interesting part then.” He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. “How's Jackie? Is he alright?”

Marvin looked down the hall that lead into the living room. “He will be. Henrik's taking care of him.” Looking back to Jack he told him, “C'mon, I'm sure they'd want to see you're okay.” Jack nodded and followed after him.

Henrik glanced up at the sound of people entering the room. “Jack!” He nearly jumped to his feet.

Jack heard Jackie ask if he was okay from the couch. “Hey. Yeah, I'm alright.” He walked around to the other side of the couch. He grimaced at the sight of Jackie's leg. “You look like you could be better.” Henrik knelt down to his med-kit.

“I would be. But he refuses to give me something for the pain. He intends to make me suffer,” he complained.

Getting to his feet, Henrik stepped over to Jack as he addressed Jackie's statement. “Jackie you've taken too many painkillers this past week already.” He carefully wiped away the bit of blood on Jacks neck, before applying a band-aid. Jack thanked him as Henrik turned to face Jackie, and continued, “You're going to deal with the consequences without them.”

“Consequences?” asked Marvin from his seat on the couch adjacent to the one they were using.

“Yes, consequences,” Henrik stated as he sat back down on the floor, getting ready to keep working. “He should have stayed back with Chase. Since coming here obviously didn't help at all.”

“Ouch. C'mon I already apologized. What more do you want?”

“I want you to lie still so I can work.” Jackie sighed and leaned back into the couch and prepared himself for the doctor to get started.

Jack turned away not wanting to watch. “I'm going to check on Chase and Jameson.”

Marvin looked up at him. “Do you think we'll be alright if he shows up?”

Thinking back to his encounter, Jack turned to him and said, “I doubt he will. But, yeah.” He tapped Jackie on the shoulder as he walked by and offered him a smile before he headed upstairs.

Jack had no idea where Anti had run off to. He still didn't fully understand everything that happened, or everything that he had done to hurt them. How much was he actually responsible for? Anti was very adamant about the fact that Jack was responsible for creating them. But, that's a pretty big thing. And assuming it was true then how many things did he influence in some way? Their personalities, things they've said or done. How much influence did he have here?

Stopping outside Jameson's room, Jack looked inside. Why was he hesitating? Maybe he just didn't want to interrupt. Jameson was teaching Chase a bit of sign language. He looked down the hall towards Anti's room. It looked like the door was closed. He felt confused. Anti wasn't a bad guy. Aggressive maybe but not actually bad. If anything he seemed... lost. He didn't have anyone to turn to since apparently none of the others seemed to be able to get along with him. Yet it was impossible to excuse the things he'd heard from the others either. Jack didn't know the history between them. If the time frame was the same, which it seemed like it was, then that was about a years worth of information. Which sadly meant that if it was always like this, then Anti had been alone that whole time. Jack couldn't imagine what that would be like. Living in a house with people you couldn't get along with for so long...

Jack looked back in the room just as Chase looked over. “Jack!” Jameson looked over and his face lit-up.

“Hey. Sorry I didn't want to interrupt.”

Chase nearly jumped off the bed but then stopped when he noticed the little band-aid on Jacks neck. “Are... are you okay?”

“Hm?” He lifted his hand to his neck. “Yeah, I'm alright. It's not bad.” Despite that, Chase still looked worried. Jameson got Jacks attention and signed something to him. “Sorry. I don't understand sign language...” Jameson looked slightly disappointed before picking up his notebook and wrote, big enough for Jack to see it, _Want to learn?_ Jack smiled and, as he walked over, said, “Yeah, I'm always up for learning something new.”

Both Chase and Jack sat down on the bed. Jameson started to show some of the basics when he stopped and lifted a finger, his expression showing that he came up with an idea. He started scribbling in the notebook. _A game_ , he wrote. _I will show you some basic sayings, things that are important to know, and you can guess what I said_. “Sounds fun,” Chase said as he looked at Jack.

“I'm up for it. Even if you have the upper hand.”

Chase grinned. “Alright, let's do this.”

Jameson tapped his chin for a second as he thought. He lifted a finger then, _Hello my name is Jameson_.

Jack and Chase thought for a moment and Jack asked to see it again but just as Jameson was about to comply, Chase spoke up. “I got 'hello'. Are you introducing yourself?” Jameson grinned and nodded. “Yes! Got one.”

“How is that fair? You only knew 'hello',” Jack stated.

_I'm sorry_.

“What?” Jameson smiled and repeated the motions. Jack got a thoughtful look. “You're sorry?” It was mostly a guess but Jameson confirmed that he was right.

“Wait, that was one?” Jack laughed before turning his attention back to Jameson. It was good to see Chase having fun. And spending time with Jameson was nice. Even if Jack had to remind himself a couple times to pay attention to him due to the others lack of voice. It was definitely a learning experience. Their game lasted close to a half hour. Chase 'won' the game even though no one was actually keeping score. Jack didn't know how much of the sign language he'd be able to remember, or need to implement, but it was a fun way to get to know Jameson.

The three sat and talked for awhile before Henrik came by. He wanted to see how Jameson was feeling. “What's wrong?” Chase asked. Then turned to their mute friend. “Did you get hurt earlier?” Jameson seemed to hesitate before he sighed and flipped back in his notebook to his explanation to Henrik earlier. Both Chase and Jack read over it. “Oh...” Jack took note of the last sentence, _He bandaged me while I was unconscious_ , and remembered what Marvin told him only a few hours ago. About Anti and Jameson being friends. Jack doubted Anti would do that for anyone.

Jack looked in the direction of Anti's room. “Has he always been like this?” he wondered. Then realized he asked this out-loud and looked back to the others. Jameson picked up his notebook to write his answer. Chase mumbled an I don't know as he gripped the hem of his shirt, he looked uncomfortable.

“It is difficult to say what he's like,” Henrik stated. “He has been both aggressive and reserved with me.” Then as an afterthought, “Though, the only times he had been reserved was when he came to me for medical help.”

Jameson held out his notebook to Jack. Accepting it, Jack read what he wrote, then asked, “Is it okay if I read this out loud?” Jameson thought for a moment, clearly unsure, before he nodded. “Are you sure? I won't if your not comfortable sharing.”

_It's ok_.

“...Okay.” Jack turned back to the notebook in hand. “'Other then when he stabbed me Anti has never been aggressive or mean in any way to me. He has sought me out countless times, even late at night just before I was going to sleep. Though he also never really spoke to me, he sought out my company anyway.'”

“What did I do wrong?” Chase suddenly asked as he pulled his knees up. “I didn't... I never did anything to him.” He hugged his knees to his chest.

“Chase...” Henrik spoke up. “Please, you need to stop blaming yourself for-”

“Everything I do, it all just goes wrong.”

“Come on, that's not true.” This time it was Jack.

Chase looked up at him, distress evident on his face. “It **is** true though. Everything I pursue I fail at. Everything I try, the stuff I care about, it just... it gets taken from me,” his voice broke as a few tears fell.

Stepping over Henrik sat on the edge of the bed. Resting a hand on his knees he told him, “Chase, look at me.” Slowly, he turned to him. “I am not leaving you. None of us will leave you. Not Jackie, or Marvin, or even Jameson. I know it is hard, but I promise, you are going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay. You understand?” Chase just nodded. Henrik shifted so he was facing him. “Good. Come here,” he said as he coaxed him into a hug. Chase lowered his knees and dropped his forehead against Henriks shoulder and hugged him. Henrik wrapped his arms around his friends shoulders and Jameson rested a hand on his back letting Chase know he had his support.

Jack watched in silence for a moment as he reflected on the situation. In a way he could understand how Chase felt. Even if their situations were considerably different. “It's okay to have an off day,” he said quietly. “or even bad days. It's alright if you need to cry. Just so long as you don't forget that you have friends that care about you and want to help you through your bad times.”

There was a bit of silence as his words sunk in. “Jack is right,” Henrik told Chase, who was starting to calm down. “We're here for you. You can always come talk to me.”

Chase sniffled as he sat up. “Thanks guys.”

Jack offered a smile. “That's what we're here for.” Chase looked up at him and smiled. Though it faded soon after as he asked how Jackie was. Jameson turned his attention to Henrik, silently asking as well.

“He will be okay. Would you like to come down and see him?” Jameson nodded and Chase answered with a yeah as he got off the bed. Henrik helped Jameson up and offered him a shoulder to lean on, which was accepted. “I will get you settled on the other couch so you can rest as well.” Jameson smiled despite the pain he was in.

The four of them made their way downstairs, with Henrik and Jameson moving slowly behind the other two. When Chase and Jack stepped into the living room, Jack noticed Marvin wasn't there. The worst of the mess had been cleaned up. Chase stepped over to the couches only to find Jackie sleeping. “He's asleep,” he whispered. Jack stepped over and sat on the armrest of the adjacent couch and watched as Chase rested his forehead on Jackie's arm and muttered an apology.

Jack decided not to say anything about it. Because, no matter what was said, Chase would probably always feel some form of guilt over what happened. There was no need to dump salt on the wound. Henrik however, once he and Jameson made it down the steps, told him to let Jackie rest. “I'm not doing anything,” Chase grumbled not moving from his spot.

Henrik let out a soft sigh and smiled as he looked over them for a moment. He then helped Jameson to the couch that sat under the window, which was opposite of the one Jack was seated on. Looking around, Henrik asked, “Where's Marvin?”

Lifting his head, Chase turned to look back at Henrik with concern. “Did Anti get him?”

“I'm sure he just went to the bathroom,” Jack stated, trying to reassure him. Choosing a different form of reassurance, Henrik told him he'd go look for him, while asking Jack, the only other able body to check back upstairs. Sliding off of the armrest, Jack headed back to the stairs.

Once he was back upstairs, Jack gave a quick glance in Jamesons room, even though he knew he wasn't there. The next room was a bathroom. Stepping in the doorway, he flipped on the light than stopped, hand still resting on the switch. There was a message written in what could be blood on the mirror. _Be glad I like you_. It was a chilling message. Jack knew who wrote it and who it was meant for. Or at the very least had a good idea about it. As Jameson said, Anti was angry but he also cared about him. This was probably his way of telling him that.

Digging in the cabinet, Jack found a rag that he then dampened and proceeded to clean off the mirror. He hated the thought of Chase finding this. When he was finished he found a hamper and dropped the rag in with the other towels before turning off the light and leaving the room. Continuing down the hall he thought he heard voices coming from Anti's room.

\- ~ - ~ -

“There, you're all set,” Henrik stated as he finished applying the bandage. “How are you feeling?”

Jackie groaned in response. He had an arm flung over his eyes. “Is 'ow' a feeling? 'Cause I'll go with that.” Henrik was taking care of his things, when Jackie asked, “How long did it take?”

Glancing at his watch Henrik told him, “Close to an hour including the break.” As he got to his feet, the doctor stretched his achy muscles, legs not used to him sitting on them for so long. He muttered something about getting old. An amused, yet tired smile touch Jackies lips and he resisted giving a smart-ass comment.

“You're all done?” Marvin asked as he came back in the room from his trip to the bathroom. Henrik gave a nod. Jackie removed his arm from over his face and reached back over the armrest for Marvin who took his hand and looked down to him. “Hey, how are you doing?”

“I'm alright,” he told him with a smile as he tilted his head back slightly to try to look at him.

Henrik took note of the room before saying, “You have kept busy.”

Marvin, while Henrik was working, had been trying to clean up the mess. “I guess I couldn't sit still.”

“Hey, Henrik?” He looked to Jackie, who had turned his head to face the doctor. “Thanks for not being a complete asshole.”

“Watching you squirm at the prospect was enough payback for being called a sadist. There's no need to have you in pain.”

“Well, thanks anyway... I guess.”

Henrik smiled. “Get some rest. I don't want to see you off that couch.”

“Yes, sir,” Jackie stated with a hint of sarcasm before taking his hand back from Marvin. Though despite the sarcasm, he was more than happy to do just that. Resting his head back onto the couch he let out a sigh as he shut his eyes and tried to block out the dull pain in his leg. Yes, he was given something for the pain before Henrik started stitching up the wound but it wasn't enough to take the pain away entirely.

Henrik turned to Marvin. “I'm going to check on Jameson and the others.”

“Maybe you should rest too,” Marvin said. “For a few minutes at least.”

“I'm fine. I can rest later,” the doctor told him before he headed to the stairs.

Marvin looked around wondering if he should keep cleaning. He managed to clean up the broken ornaments, which was a difficult task due to all the glass, as well as their broken tree. Now he was considering tidying the rest of the room. Instead, Marvin turned his attention over to the stairs. He was curious how the others were, and surprisingly, wondered how Anti was as well. He always had a weird sort of relationship with him. Not overly aggressive or violent like with the others. He'd even made him laugh once with a joke he made to Jackie. Marvin had even tried talking to him a few times, except the most he got out of it was a curious look before they'd been interrupted and he disappeared. But those occurrences happened within months of Anti's arrival. Maybe...

Looking down at Jackie, he found his friend had already fallen asleep. Though a bit hesitant, Marvin headed for the stairs. He'd almost reached the top when he noticed him. Anti was standing next to the door to Jamesons room listening to the conversation the others were having. Marvin quietly headed up the last of the steps and made his way over, only stopping when Anti looked over at him. Neither one spoke, though Antis form glitched slightly. They could hear Chase crying. And, without a word, Anti vanished.

It caught Marvin a little off-guard. He walked over and glanced in the room. No one noticed him standing there and he looked down the hall to Anti's room. Glancing once more inside, Marvin started to walk past. “It's okay to have an off day.” He heard Jack say and paused. “Or even bad days. It's alright if you need to cry. Just so long as you don't forget that you have friends that care about you and want to help you through your bad times.”

Friends. As far as Marvin knew Anti only had one of those. And that was only recently. He hadn't had any friends to talk to before then. In a way it was surprising that things hadn't gone completely wrong before this. That is, considering the amount of times Anti acted up. Marvin made his way to Antis room to find the door open. Peeking inside, he found Anti with his back to the door. His glitching form was standing slightly hunched with his head in his hands.

Marvin had never seen him like this. He could practically feel the distress radiating from him. Cautious and quiet, Marvin stepped into the room. He found himself hesitating. What should he say? That's a dumb thing to wonder... “Anti?” The other froze. “Are you okay?” Anti slowly stood upright.

“Leave me alone.” His tone was cold and his voice was distorting slightly. Instead of leaving, Marvin reached for the door and carefully closed it. Anti turned at the clicking sound of the door closing. Immediately, he sent a glare at Marvin. “Get out.”

“No.” He said it before he even considered the consequences. “I want to talk to you.”

Anti scoffed and crossed his arms. “A little late to be acting nice,” he told him with a bitter tone. Motioning to the door he continued, “Now leave. Go back to avoiding me, it takes less effort.”

“And if I don't? What are you going to do? Fight me? Mess with my head? Stab me maybe?” Anti grimaced and actually looked away. Marvin stopped when he noticed his reaction. “Did you...” He'd noticed the cut on his face and had thought that was it, but... “Did you stab Jameson?” Marvin felt the air in the room get colder. And the slight shift in how Anti held himself. He was closing himself off. “Ant-”

“Leave me alone,” he said as he glitched.

Marvin took a step back but didn't leave. He watched in silence as Anti slumped to the floor while bringing his hands to his head. All the while glitching. He even looked distressed. The air by this point was cold enough to make Marvin shiver. Wait... There was no logical explanation why the air would randomly get this cold. Was Anti doing this?

This wasn't good. He was in really bad shape. How long had he been like this? As far as Marvin knew, Anti kept himself cooped up in his room most of the time. He had hardly ever come downstairs while they were there. And when he did it usually ended up as either a game of avoidance or an argument. This has to stop.

Reaching up, Marvin felt anxious as he removed his mask. He took a deep breathe before he tossed the mask to the floor. The sound of it hitting the floor grabbed Antis attention. “I... don't really feel comfortable without it,” he confessed. “It's, really difficult sometimes so... I get the feeling of hiding from people.” Anti reached out and picked up the mask. Marvin felt his anxiety well up. “Do, you want one? If you think it'll help, I can get you one.”

Standing up, Anti said, “I don't need some ridiculous mask.” Anti eyed Marvin. He was gripping the hem of his shirt with one of his hands and seemed to have trouble making eye contact. Anti looked down at the mask in his hand. “I keep thinking about it,” he said quietly. “And it bothers me. I hate it.” He paused. “This is stupid.” He looked back at Marvin and threw the mask at him. “I don't need to know your fucking life story. Leave me the hell alone.”

Marvin knelt down and picked up his mask, relieved that Anti isn't the asshole Jackie keeps saying he is. He could have easily broken his mask but he didn't. “I think... You care more than you're willing to admit. Even to yourself.”

Anti scoffed and crossed his arms. “What do you know?”

Standing upright, Marvin looked him in the eyes and told him, “I know this isn't stupid. I know you don't want to be alone. If you did, you would have done something to get me to leave or left yourself.” Anti glitched but didn't say anything. “You, feel bad for hurting Jameson. But instead of trying to resolve your feelings you bottle it up.”

Anti turned away; and Marvin waited, not wanting to push him into answering. He's pushed him enough, and, if this is where their conversation ends, so be it. “I don't know how to feel,” he muttered. “I keep thinking about it. And it hurts. Everything hurts.” He slumped back down to the floor. “It was easier when everyone hated me...”

Stepping over, Marvin knelt down in front of him. Before he had a chance to say something, Anti reached out to him and gripped onto his shirt with shaky hands, while staring down at the floor. “Anti... we didn't hate you. Wary maybe. But... Anti you don't have to be scared to talk to us. And... I'm sorry I gave up. I should have tried harder. I don't know maybe making more jokes would have helped.”

“...It was dumb.”

“Sure but you still thought it was funny. That was the only time I heard you laugh, I'd remember that.”

“...Fine. Just, stop talking.”

Marvin blinked confused. He felt Anti tighten his grip on his shirt. Marvin laid his mask down then reached out, though a bit hesitant, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He unintentionally pulled him forward a little as he did so. Anti let go of his shirt and instead wrapped his arms around his back and closed his eyes as he rested his forehead against his shoulder. They sat like that for awhile before Marvin broke the silence. “I know you probably don't want to hear it but you really should send Jack home.”

“You're right, I don't,” Anti grumbled.

“If there wasn't any consequences to him staying longer, I'd be all for it. I'm sure everyone would agree on that. But there are consequences. It's the holiday season, I'm sure he has people that are missing him right now.”

“I don't care!” It was the first time he glitched since Marvin hugged him.

“He's not yours, Anti. He can't...” He stopped as Anti jerked away from him.

He was wide-eyed at first before he glared at him. With a glitch he was suddenly standing. “You ease-dropping bastard.” His voice was distorted and to Marvin, sounded very threatening. Marvin scrambled to his feet and backed away from him.

Stepping back, Marvin tried to explain himself. “I-I just caught the last part. I'm sorry I... I just want to help.”

“Help? I don't want help.”

Marvin turned for the door, only to find Anti suddenly there and stumbled back. He was panicking. He definitely should **not** have said that. Then Anti vanished. Marvin got a chill down his back as he spun around and accidentally hit something with this foot. Anti wasn't in the room, but Marvin felt immensely uncomfortable. Quickly he scooped up his mask and put it on as he hurried for the door. Just as he was reaching for the handle he froze. His hands shot up to his head and he hunched over as a cry of pain fell from his lips. “A-anti... stop.”

He fell to this knees and squeezed his eyes closed. “I-I'm sorry. Please...I didn't...” Marvin thought he heard a voice yelling at him through the pain. He tried to push back mentally. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean... mean to, hurt you. I-I'm sorry.” Tears fell from his eyes. “Please! I'm sorry, Anti.” After a moment the pain suddenly dulled to a throbbing. He sat still, not daring or wanting to move. That's when he heard the heavy breaths behind him. His hands shook as he slowly moved them away from his head.

“...I hate you.” The voice shook and sounded strained. Marvin slowly looked back to see Anti sitting with his back to him, hunched in a similar position than he was. “I hate you, get out.” He sounded broken. But Marvin, too concerned with his own well-being, didn't realize this as he pushed himself to his feet and nearly stumbled out the door pulling it closed behind him.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Jack lingered by the door for a moment, trying to figure out if everything was okay. It felt a little like his conversation with Anti. Minus the yelling. Just working through problems. And Marvin was trying to comfort him. Jack smiled. Maybe this meant that Anti was willing to open up to the others, which was definitely a good thing. He stepped away from the door and quietly made his way back down the hall to the stairs.

The others were going to freak out when he told them where Marvin was though. He had to think of a way to explain to them that it was alright. That he was sure that Marvin wasn't in danger. But how when Anti gave them no reason to believe that. As Jack reached the bottom of the stairs, he heard Henrik reassuring Chase that everything was fine. Stepping into the living room had both Chase and Henrik look at him. “Where's Marvin?” Chase asked.

“He's...” Jack didn't want to tell him. He knew he'd worry, but... he also didn't want to lie to him either. “With Anti.”

“What?! Jack why would...” Henrik stopped himself and lifted a hand to rub his temple.

“Why... Is he...” Chase, couldn't get his thoughts out.

“He's okay. Marvin's fine,” Jack told them. He noticed Jameson watching, and clearly listening, from his spot on the couch. “It sounded like he was trying to comfort Anti.” Looking back to Chase and Henrik he continued. “Kinda like how I did.”

Henrik let out a sigh and, instead of addressing what he said, pointed out his concerns on the matter. “Jack, you can't be sure it will end the same way.” He was trying to keep calm but he was stressed out.

“I-”

“He hurt you Jack,” Chase told him sounding almost desperate. “What if... What if he does something to Marvin?”

“I understand trying to see the good in people, but having one positive interaction doesn't change someone.”

“I get that,” Jack stated. “And I know it's impossible for me to know what happened between you guys, but I'm sure Anti isn't entirely a bad person. During the short time I've been here, I've realized some things about him. For one he's lonely. Can you imagine living here and not being able to get along with each other?” Chase opened his mouth to say something but stopped, and instead looked away while holding his forearm with his other hand. Jack sighed, feeling a little bad. “I just think we should trust Marvin to know what he's doing.”

“Okay...” Chase all but whispered.

Henrik remained wary. Trusting Marvin and knowing how Anti was were two different things entirely. Henrik knew that everything could be fine one minute but then change drastically. As he told Jack before, it was like walking on eggshells. And despite how similar the situation was to Jacks, it could end very differently for Marvin. The slightest thing could tip the scale, and Henrik wasn't sure he was ready for the consequences if that were to happen.

With a touch to Chases shoulder, Henrik suggested he go sit down while he made some tea. Chase just kind of nodded and went to go sit on the only unoccupied couch. Henrik turned and headed into the kitchen. He wanted to believe, like Jack, that things were changing with Anti but it wasn't easy for him to do. Anti had hurt all of them. He couldn't just brush that knowledge aside in hopes that things were changing. In this week alone, only himself and Marvin had been spared from his aggression but that might soon change.

As Henrik put the kettle on the stove, Jack stepped in the entryway and asked if he was alright. “I don't know,” he told him then sighed. “I want to believe that it will be fine, but too much has happened in this week alone. And I doubt he brought you here for a nice chat.”

“No. He didn't. He...” Jack hesitated, wondering if he should tell about his conversation. “Anti was really angry. He even threatened to kill me, but I told him that wouldn't cure his loneliness. He got quiet after I told him that. That's when I comforted him.” Henrik was quiet as Jack briefly told what happened. “He was so calm afterwards, Henrik. He didn't even glitch.”

It wasn't exactly something he thought he'd hear. Anti being calm? Sure he'd experienced it himself but it was such a rare occurrence that it was always surprising when it happens. “Jack...”

“Sorry, I know you guys know him better than I do but... I just think we should give him a chance.”

Henrik looked out the entryway. Maybe Jack was right. But then he saw Marvin just as he heard Chase call the magicians name. Jack turned around and Henrik turned off the stove before rushing past him out of the kitchen. “Marvin, what happened?”

Marvin was leaning against the entryway to the living room with a hand to his head. “I'm alright,” he mumbled. “I just-”

“You are not 'alright'. What happened? What did he do?” Henrik insisted.

Marvin was quiet for a moment. “Marvin?” Chase stared at him with a worried expression.

“I just have a headache. And, I'm kinda tired...”

“Did Anti...” Chase trailed off.

Marvin let out a sigh as he rested his head against the wall. “I should have picked my words more carefully.”

Henrik could feel a headache of his own creeping up. He figured it was just the stress of the situation getting to him. “Come and sit down, I will get you something for your headache.” Marvin walked over to the couch that Chase had stood up from. The two of them sat down. Henrik, as he reopened his medical supplies, called to Jack to get a glass of water.

“What's going on...?” came a groggy voice from the couch next to Henrik.

The doctor didn't so much as glance at Jackie as he told him, “Don't worry about it. Just get some more rest.” Jackie grumbled and moved to sit up. Henrik, with pill bottle in hand, turned to him. “Lay still. I don't want you agitating your wound.”

“I'm being careful.” He paused, than added. “So, what happened?”

“I just have a headache,” Marvin stated, causing Jackie to look back at him. “I'll be alright. I'm just gonna take something and get some rest.” He smiled at his friend before saying, “Henrik's right though, you should get some more rest.”

Jackie gave a huff before he settled himself back into a comfortable spot. “...Fiiine.”

Marvin quietly sighed, relieved that Jackie didn't know what happened. He'd make a big fuss if he knew and Marvin didn't really think he could deal with it right now. Jack came back in the room with a glass of water just as Henrik closed his med-kit. Marvin thanked them both before taking the painkillers. Resting his head back against the couch, he closed his eyes. Henrik excused himself so he could make the tea.

Jameson sighed and shook his head. Nothing was getting resolved. At this rate, Jack wasn't going home anytime soon. Sure it was nice having him here, but this wasn't where he belonged. He would bring him home himself if he could, but he didn't know how. And despite everyones hope that Marvin could figure it out, Jameson was sure that Anti was likely the only one capable of doing so. Neither Jack or Marvin had much luck trying to talk to Anti, though Jack had a little more so from the sound of it. Jameson doubted the others would have a better chance.

Looking towards the stairs, Jameson wondered if he was Jacks only chance to go home. Due to his last interactions, he wasn't sure how well it would go though. But, even so, Anti seemed to show a certain level of care towards him. Whether it be something small like responding to a note wishing him good night, or taking responsibility for his actions and taking care of the injury he had inflicted. And it wasn't like he didn't care about the other man either. He cared about everyone there, although he was closer to some more than others, he still cared. Jameson knew he wouldn't get a chance to talk to him anytime soon since Henrik came back into the room with a couple cups of tea.

While handing Chase one of the cups, Henrik asked if anyone else wanted some. Marvin, while keeping his eyes closed, shook his head. Jack and Jameson both acknowledged that they would. Setting his cup down, Henrik headed back to the kitchen to prepare two more cups. Jack looked over at Jackie. “Is Jackie asleep already?”

“...Yeah.” Marvin smiled at Jackie's response. Jameson smiled at the exchange. Then, a moment later, Henrik came back in the room.

_Thank you_. Henrik smiled, then turned and handed Jack his cup before retrieving his own and sitting down next to Chase.

They all sat and talked quietly for about a half hour before both Jackie and Marvin were asleep. Chase smiled a bit as Marvin leaned against him a little as he slept. He compared it to the times he let his oldest stay up late watching cartoons and he fell asleep on him. Chase gave a small laugh. “Of course Stacy got mad about it saying there was a curfew for a reason. And that I had to stop breaking the rules we had for them. I mean, c'mon, it's not like I did it all the time.” By this point he caught himself fiddling with his ring and had to clamp his hands together to stop. Jack turned and asked Jameson if he had any kids, to which the mute shook his head and motioned that he wasn't married either. Henrik informed Jack that himself and Chase were the only two who had been married and had children.

Despite his smile, Chase was a bit relieved that someone else took over the conversation. It's been almost a year now since the divorce was finalized. Almost a full year since he'd last seen his kids. He missed them so much. His ex didn't make it easy for him to see them either since she moved them far away. He was supposed to have seen them during the summer but they were going on a family trip that, despite his pleading, she said she couldn't cancel. Then it was during the Christmas season, but that clearly didn't happen either. Didn't want them traveling when they were sick, she said. Sometimes it was really hard not to breakdown, but Chase was glad he was able to keep it together as he joined back in the conversation.

It was a barely four when they started discussing dinner. They ended up missing lunch with everything that had gone on. Henrik asked Chase to help in the kitchen. Chase carefully laid Marvin down comfortably on the couch before removing his mask and laying it on the coffee table. Marvin mumbled something in his sleep before curling up and hiding his face in his arm as he hugged the throw pillow that was on the couch. Chase smiled and carefully laid the throw blanket that was over the back of the couch over his friend before he left the room. Jack could easily see that the other man was a father.

Jack and Jameson sat in silence for a moment, just listening to the other two talking quietly as they searched the cabinets to figure out what they could make. Before long Chase stuck his head back out to the living room to inform them it was going to be pasta. “Sounds good,” Jack commented. Chase grinned than moved back into the kitchen to help Henrik. Glancing down at his now empty cup, Jack stood up from his spot next to Jameson, then turned and asked him, “You want some more tea?” The mute shook his head as he handed Jack his empty cup. He asked for his notebook before Jack turned away. Setting the cups down he handed the other man his notebook, then collected the cups, two in each hand, and went to drop them off in the kitchen. While he was gone Jameson wrote out his message.

After Jack sat back down next to him, Jameson held out his notebook for Jack to see. _Don't tell the others, they'll only worry. I'm going to go talk to Anti._ Jack shook his head and looked at him. “ **I'm** gonna worry.” Jameson apologized before motioning down for him to keep reading. _He won't hurt me. I'm sure of it. Remember what I told you before? He always sought me out. It's my turn to go to him._ “I don't know about this. What if...” he stopped when Jameson held up a finger. He held out his hand silently asking for his notebook. When it was given back, he quickly wrote something and held it up for him to see. _Trust me_.

“Jameson, he's hurt you before.” Jack spoke quietly so the two in the kitchen wouldn't hear him. “There's nothing stopping him from doing it again. Look what he did to Jackie... And Marvin.” Jameson looked between the sleeping men on the other two couches. Jack wasn't wrong per-say. But Jameson knew Anti differently than the others did. He knew Anti cared. Or at the very least cared about him. Jameson wrote something more, then showed it to Jack. _I know he cares Jack_.

He didn't like this. Jack had been wrong when it came to the situation with Marvin and now Jameson wants to put himself at risk too. “You're... going anyway aren't you? No matter my thoughts on it?” Jameson offered a smile.

Jack sighed. Getting to his feet he offered Jameson his hand to help him up. Jameson accepted the help and, with a grimace, got to his feet. Jack made sure he was okay before asking if he needed help up the stairs. _I'm okay_ , he told him before heading to the stairs with his notebook and slowly started up them. Jack watched him warily. He wouldn't be able to handle it if something went wrong this time as well.

Jameson made his way to Anti's room. Knocking on the door he listened for a reaction but got none. Opening the door he looked inside. Anti wasn't there. Where could... Jameson looked down the hall back to his own room. Closing the door again, he started back down the hall and stepped in his room and looked around. Anti sat, scrunched up in the corner. He stepped over to him but didn't crouch down. When there was no response to him being there, he rested a hand on his head. There was a moment where the silence continued before Anti spoke. “Why are you here?” It was said quietly, nearly a whisper.

With a small bit of amusement, he lifted his notebook and wrote. He lowered it and turned it to Anti so he could read it. _Well, this is my room_. “You know what I mean,” Anti told him with frustration. Jameson slowly moved to sit down in front of him before writing again. He set the notebook between them facing Anti. _Are you alright?_ Anti looked at the notebook but said nothing. After a moment he looked away. He hated this. All of it. How he felt, what he did. All he did was hurt people. How could anyone like him? Let alone put up with him. What was Jacks' deal? Making him feel like he did. Why had Marvin even... And Jameson... Why..? “Why did you come here?”

Jameson picked up the notebook, paused for a moment, then wrote his message. _Something happened between you and Marvin. I wanted to see if you were alright_. Did Jameson know? Did he know what happened? Anti curled into himself more and instinctively lifted his hands to his head. Shit. Fuck, he screwed up. Why couldn't he just... control himself. Jameson rested a hand on his shoulder, but Anti didn't dare lift his head. “Leave me alone...” he managed. Removing his hand, Jameson picked up the notebook. When he was finished, he set it down in front of Anti before he got to his feet.

Anti could hear the shift in the bed, meaning Jameson didn't leave. Moving his gaze to the notebook he read what was written. _...Ok. But I won't leave you. You don't have to be alone. If you want to talk I'll be here_. Anti stared at it, not knowing how to feel. He lowered his hands away from his head. He felt like he should be happy. He got want he wanted, to be left alone. But... was this, really what he wanted? He was glad Jameson didn't leave though. Because maybe... maybe it meant... After everything, Jameson still cared about him.

But, what if that wasn't the case? This was the first time he'd ever sought him out. What if he needed something from him? _“Could, you bring me home?” “you really should send Jack home.”_ Every time someone had taken the time to talk to him it was always about **sending Jack home**. Well, he wasn't gonna to do it. And if that was the only reason he came to see him then he could just leave. Anti looked over at Jameson, who was laying on his bed. “I'm not doing it.” Jameson lifted his head and looked over. He gave him a questioning look. “I'm not sending him back. So if that's the only reason you came here then you can forget it.”

With a sigh Jameson shook his head as he carefully moved to sit up. With his lack of speech, he couldn't have a conversation very well while he was laying down. Jameson motioned for his notebook, except Anti didn't seem willing to get up to give it to him. _Should I talk to you like this then?_ Anti narrowed his eyes before he slid the notebook, with the pen closed in it's pages, over to the bed. Jameson leaned over the side of the bed to retrieve his notebook but he grimaced slightly as he sat back up. Anti frowned as he felt an ache in his chest. That was his fault. He knew it was.

It took a moment but Jameson finally gave his response. _It is a concern of mine, but it isn't why I came to see you_. Anti gave a huff, not believing him. Jameson stared at him for a second before he turned the notebook back around. _Anti, we may not know each other very well but I consider you my friend._ Anti stared at the message, mouth fell open ever so slightly before he shut it going tight lipped. He turned his eyes to Jameson as opposed to the notebook. “Why?” Tilting his head slightly, eyebrows knitted together as he frowned. _Why not?_ He wrote.

Anti turned away. Why not. What kind of response was that? There had to be a reason for people to consider someone a friend and Anti couldn't think of a single thing about himself that could make someone **want** to be friends with him. “...I'm not a good person,” he told him quietly, while unable to look at him.

After writing his response, Jameson went to show it to him but noticed he wasn't paying attention. He sighed and tore that part out of the book and, after crinkling it up, threw it at him. It took Anti a minute but he finally reached over and pick it up. _It's sad you think that._ “How can you...I hurt people.” He crushed the note in his fist as he continued. “That's all I do. I...” he paused as he realized something. He looked up at Jameson and, as he got to his feet, exclaimed, “I could've killed you! How can you sit there and call me a **good** person?!”

It was dead quiet in the room as Jameson, straight-faced, lifted his notebook with his answer. _Bad people don't care._ Anti's posture slackened. The paper fell from his hand. He didn't... “How can you just...” No, he wasn't. He felt that ache in his chest again. Why? Why did he feel like this? It was Jack's fault. No, not just him. Him and Marvin. Him and the magician. It was their fault. Why else would he be feeling like this? Why else would it **hurt** like this? Why would...

Jameson watched him with momentary surprise as Anti lifted a hand to the solitary tear that slid down his cheek. His expression shifted to sympathy and he patted his hand on the bed next to him. Anti stared at him, hesitant. He knew what he wanted but... Just the thought he might hurt Jameson again made him want to run. Jameson, not wanting him to leave like this, quickly wrote, _Please. Sit with me._ Slowly, Anti stepped over to the bed. He sat down with one leg hanging off the edge with his back to the wall. That put him as far from Jameson as he could while still sitting on the bed.

Glancing over at him, Jameson wanted to reach out to him. Wanted to try to comfort him, even if he didn't know exactly what was wrong, though he was sure he could probably make a decent guess. He didn't dare move closer. Not for fear of his own well-being but for Antis' state of mind. The look he had a moment ago; it was similar to a deer caught in a cars headlight. It was a strange feeling, to be looked at like that.

After a while Anti rested his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Jameson looked over at him and smiled when he noticed this. He looked relaxed and Jameson was relieved to see that. Looking back down at his notebook, he continued flipping through the pages. A smile touched his lips as he remembered some of the conversations. It actually felt a little like a scrap book since there were torn pieces of paper taped on some of the pages as well as little doodles and other little things from the others.

By chance Jameson looked up as Jack stepped in the doorway holding a couple plates of food. Taking a glance at Anti, he looked back to Jack and lifted a finger to his lips. Jameson closed his notebook as Jack quietly walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed on his other side. As he passed one of the plates over he whispered, “Is he asleep?”

_I don't know_ , he told him then accepted the plate and set it on his lap. He took a moment to thank him before picking up the fork.

They ate in silence for a moment before Jack asked quietly, “How are you doing? Is everything okay?”

Jameson paused his eating and looked at Anti, who hadn't moved from his spot. He just nodded, not really sure what to say. What would be okay **to** say. Turning to Jack, he said, _We're okay_.

His relief at Jameson's well-being was obvious. “That's good. Henrik said he'd come see how you are once everyone got their food.” Jameson nodded. Jack looked over at Anti. The man looked peaceful. It was weird now that he even considered the thought that he didn't sleep. He couldn't help wondering what they talked about and how it ended with Anti sleeping on Jamesons' bed. Between Henrik and Chase the meal only took about forty minutes at most to cook which meant they didn't have that long to talk. He was thankful that Jameson was right about Anti. Or at least it seemed like he was. Maybe that meant that there was a chance that he'd be able to go home soon after all. Who knew how many missed messages or calls he had on his phone already. He'd have to come up with a good explanation as to why he didn't answer any of them. But Jack would just need to wait and hope it all turns out alright. For everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been debating on posting a few bonus scenes that I'd written that would have taken place before the start of the story. Two of the three scenes were directly referenced in the story. If I do post them they will all be posted together as a chapter 10.


	8. Chapter 8

“So... How do you wanna wake them up?” Chase questioned as he and Henrik looked over the two sleeping men. Jack had just gone upstairs with dinner for himself and Jameson.

Glancing at Chase, Henrik stated, “Despite how tempting the other options may be, I suggest waking them normally.”

“...So no blow-horn?” Henrik laughed and shook his head before he stepped over and leaned over Jackies sleeping form. He barely had to touch him to wake him up. Chase went over to Marvin and lightly shook his shoulder. “Hey, dinner's done,” he told him. Marvin lifted his head and blinked sleepily at him for a moment before he moved to sit up. As he did so he noticed the blanket and looked back up at Chase, who gave him a smile before telling him that he'd be right back with a plate for him.

Jackie scooted himself back so he sat upright with his back against the armrest. He looked over at Marvin who had his arms over his head, stretching. “How are you feeling?”

“Hm?” Marvin looked at him. “Better after that nap.” He lowered his arms. “What about you?”

“It still aches but I'm alright,” he told him, finally being honest about the pain he was in. “Was it really just a headache?”

Marvin paused, not answering right away. He quickly turned his attention to Chase and Henrik as they came back in the room carrying plates of food. It bothered him that he felt he couldn't talk to Jackie about it. Yet, he knew how Jackie would respond if he knew that it was because of Anti. Even if he felt it was partially his own fault.

Henrik handed the plate he held to Jackie before Jackie asked where Jameson went to. “He went to his room. I will go check on him in a minute.” Chase handed a plate to Marvin before sitting down on the couch next to him. He sat with his back to the arm rest, so he could see both Jackie and Marvin, and one leg on the couch. Henrik made sure everyone was all set before excusing himself and heading up the stairs.

“How are you feeling...” Henrik trailed off. He stopped just inside the room once he noticed Anti and his slight glitch. Jameson lifted a finger to his lips as Jack verbally told him that Anti was asleep. Warily, Henrik made his way over. When he spoke, he spoke quietly. “Did he come find you?” Jameson shook his head then told him he was the one who had sought him out. “Are you alright?”

“If you're implying I did something just say it.” The doctor nearly jumped when Anti spoke up.

Looking over at him, Henrik noticed Anti staring at him. “After what you did to Jackie, you can not blame my concern.” Anti crossed his arms and muttered under his breathe. “What did you say?”

“He asked for it!” his voice rose a bit in agitation. “I didn't care about any of you. I wanted him,” he said as he pointed at Jack. Jack, still not quite used to him, tensed slightly.

Henrik stared at him for a second before he turned away saying, “Well, you clearly got what you wanted.” Antis' expression of frustration slowly disappeared as he lowered his arm. Henrik turned to Jameson. “You came up here for him?”

_Yes_.

“So you are doing well, despite your injury?” This time he nodded. Henrik let out a sigh. “That's good.” He glanced between them. “There is still some pasta in the pot if you were still hungry.”

Turning to the door, Henrik was about to leave when Jack called to him. Before he continued, they noticed Anti move to get off the bed then vanished with a glitch. Henrik glanced over to where Anti had been and shook his head before turning to Jack. “Are you always this busy?” Jameson moved his plate aside to get to his notebook.

“Sometimes busier.” _He needs to take a break_. “I don't have the time,” Henrik stated after reading what Jameson had written.

“You should make some time. Even if it's just a couple times a year. Take a day when you stay in and don't do anything.”

Henrik gave a laugh. “That's asking too much, my friend,” he said as he turned to Jack. “But it is a nice thought. We will see when everything is calmed down.” As he turned back to Jameson the mute held up his notebook. _Don't worry about me. I'll stay in bed_. “Good. You need to let your body rest so it can heal.”

_Yes. I know. Go eat_. Jameson told him.

“I'll be back to check on you later,” Henrik told him as he headed to the door.

\- ~ - ~ -

“So what do you guys want to do after dinner?” Chase asked after he swallowed a mouth full of food.

Jackie shrugged. “Henrik'll have my ass if I try to leave this couch. So as long as it's something I can do from here, I'm good for anything.”

“I know!” Chase paused to finish what he had in his mouth. “You wanna play video games? It feels like forever.” Jackie responded positively but Marvin was quiet. He sat, food nearly forgotten on his lap, as he stared at his mask which lay on the table. Once Chase realized this, he got up to retrieve the mask. Marvin watched and quietly thanked him as he handed it to him.

“Hey, Marv, you alright?” Jackie asked.

After he pulled his mask on, Marvin seemed to hesitate before speaking. “It's just...” He sighed, his shoulders slumped. “It wasn't, just a headache. I uh...” Chase bumped his hand with his own. Marvin glanced over at him before he looked at Jackie. “I went to see Anti.”

“...What did he do?”

“Jackie it's fine. I'm fine. I'm not-”

“It's not **fine** , Marvin,” Jackie argued. “It's not **fine** that he hurts people. Or that he fucks with us for his amusement. Do you think it's okay what he did a week ago? What he did to Chase? Or me?”

“I wasn't saying that,” Marvin argued back. “You know how I feel about it. Why are you getting so defensive?”

“I'm not **getting** defensive.”

“Yes you are. We talked, Jackie, that's it. We just talked and-” Marvin stopped and swallowed. “I think, I hurt him. The same way he tried to hurt me and...” He looked away. “And the same way, he...”

The silence felt tense to Marvin as he sat, anxious, waiting for some sort of backlash. “Did you do what he did to Chase?”

“I... I don't, know?”

It startled Marvin when Chase suddenly grabbed his hand. He looked up at Chase as he spoke. “Even if he did, Marvin would never purposely hurt any of us.” Marvin could feel Chase shaking slightly. “I don't get why you're taking this out on him, he hasn't done anything.”

Jackie opened his mouth to object but stopped. He slid his legs off the couch and, after setting his plate aside, hobbled the couple steps over to the other couch. “I'm sorry,” he said as he sat down on Marvin's other side. Jackie wrapped an arm around his friends shoulders and Marvin let him pull him closer. “I didn't mean to upset you. It's been a stressful week. And now we're back home and we still have to help Jack. I just wish there was more I could do to help. I just... I'm stressed out. And worried. I, didn't mean to take it out on you.”

“...I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to make you worry. I just want to help,” Marvin told him.

“Oops. Busted.”

Jackie looked over at Chase confused. He followed his gaze to the stairs to see Henrik. Marvin sat up and looked over catching Henriks eye. “Jackie what did I tell you about leaving the couch.”

Giving the best look of innocence he could manage, Jackie said, “Not to do it?”

Henrik let out a huff and shook his head. “You're hopeless. I will have to find you a crutch so your restless ass doesn't injure yourself any further.” He looked to the other two. “I'm going to have dinner. You two can make sure he doesn't do anything stupid I hope.”

Chase looked horrified. “You mean we have to... babysit him.”

“Please, not that,” Marvin pleaded. Jackie lifted up his legs and, while shifting his position, laid them over the laps of Marvin and Chase forcing them to move their plates before he dropped his legs in their food.

Henrik headed into the kitchen listening to their pleas for him not to leave and for Jackie to move his legs. He only made it a couple steps into the room before he noticed Anti leaning against the counter holding a plate of pasta. For a moment he thought he had taken the plate he had set aside for himself but then noticed his plate still sitting next to the stove. Uncovering his plate and picking up the fork he had sitting next to it, he moved to sit on one of the stools at the end of the counter with his meal.

Anti paused his eating for just a moment as the doctor walked around him to sit on the opposite side of the counter. It was awkward. And a little weird. They were a little more than an arms length away from each other and Henrik didn't really feel threatened by the others presence. Though he was still wary, and probably always would be, he wondered why that was. Since, not that long ago he was more then willing to dismiss the idea that Anti could change. Or that he was willing to. He glanced up at him and wondered when that started. He suspected it may have been sometime after Jamesons arrival. Maybe he should take Jacks suggestion and give him a chance. A slight glitch rippled through Anti as he looked over. “You got a problem doc?”

Turning back to his food Henrik told him, “Why would I have a problem?”

Anti stared at him. He couldn't help feel a little confused. He'd expected something else. Maybe being told that he **was** the problem. The doctor was usually pretty straight-forward about what he thought. Hell, just the fact that he was eating with him in the same room was kind of weird. He'd expected him to go sit in the living room with the others, or at least at the dining table. Not across the counter from him. It didn't bother him, it was just weird. ...Okay, maybe it bothered him a little. Not so much in a bad way, he was just used to eating alone.

Quickly, Anti finished his meal before turning and setting his plate on the counter next to the sink. “Really,” Henrik sighed. “You couldn't put it in the sink?” Anti looked at him and, with a smirk, disappeared from the room. “Honestly, I live with children...” he muttered as he turned his attention to finishing his meal. A faint smile touched his lips before he resumed eating.

\- ~ - ~ -

“I'll take care of these, is there anything you need while I'm up?” Jack asked Jameson as he picked up their plates. Jameson thought for a moment before writing his answer. _Some water. Or perhaps tea._ _And_ _if you could hand me my book on my nightstand that would also be helpful_. “Oh, yeah sure.” Jack stepped over to the nightstand and handed him the book. “I'll be back with your drink as soon as I take care of our plates.” Jameson smiled and nodded. Jack returned the smile before he turned to head out of the room.

When Jack got downstairs he heard his name called. Looking over he raised a brow. Chase, Marvin, and Jackie were all on the same couch and Jackie had his legs up on the laps of the other two. “Jack, help us,” Marvin called out to him.

“Tell him to move his legs,” added Chase.

Jacks expression held some amusement. “Well, that seems to be a problem I can't help with.” With that he started towards the kitchen before he heard Jackie call him.

Looking over, Jackie was leaning back over the armrest looking at him upside down. “Could you bring my plate over? I forgot it on the other couch.” Jack looked to the couch Jackie was using earlier and noticed his abandoned meal. He stepped over and picked up the others plate. Jackie sat back up as Jack turned to hand it to him. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Looking to the other two, Jack noticed them holding onto their empty plates. “Want me to take those?” he offered.

“Please,” Marvin said as he held out the plate. Chase thanked him as he took his plate as well.

This time Jack wasn't stopped as he entered the kitchen. He spotted Henrik sitting on one of the stools at the end of the counter. Jack set the dishes in the sink and started running the water. Turning to Henrik he was about to speak when the doctor got up and said, “No, no. There is no need for you to do that.”

“I don't mind.”

Henrik shook his head and shut off the water. “I will take care of it later.”

“Don't the others help?”

“They do, but I won't ask it of them if they're hurt.” Jack nodded, saying that that made sense. There was a pause before he spoke up again. “I think... I will try to take your advise.”

“What advise was that?” Jack questioned as he reached for a glass from the cabinet.

“When you said we should give Anti a chance.” Jack looked back at Henrik, his hand still resting on the cabinet door after he closed it. “It will be difficult for me but I will try.”

Jack removed his hand from the cabinet door. He was now invested in the conversation and wanted to focus on that instead of doing other things. “What made you decide to?”

“I first considered it when I checked on Jameson. But it was after I came down to eat that I decided. He was eating when I came in.” He paused, considered his words for a moment before continuing. “He seems to have changed, or calmed down at least, after his time with you.” Henrik couldn't bring himself to mention his concern that it would only last as long as Jack was there. That he was the only one keeping him calm.

“Well, I'm glad I could help. But... I just wish he'd let me go home. I mean, despite the craziness, it was cool hanging out with you guys for Christmas. But I can't afford to stay much longer...”

Henrik, with a slight shrug, stated, “Maybe he will have a change of heart.”

“What, like a Christmas miracle?” Jack asked. A hint of amusement in his tone. He'd watched his fair share of Christmas movies which made the joke easy to make.

With his own amusement, Henrik gave a smile. “A Christmas miracle? It is a nice thought, isn't it?”

Jack suspected that the doctor had seen a few as well. “Yeah. It is.”

Henrik took note of the glass. “Would you rather have more tea? Or perhaps some coffee?”

“I was going to get Jameson some water but he said tea was fine too.”

With a slight nod, Henrik said, “I will make some tea.” Henrik proceeded to busy himself with making the tea as Jack put the glass back in the cabinet. As they waited for the water to boil Henrik turned to Jack. “Do you mind if I take Jamesons' tea to him? I did say I would check on him.”

“I don't mind. I know he was reading when I left.”

Henrik was quiet for a moment. “How's your arm? Do you need me to check on it?”

“Hm? No, it's-” he paused as the kettle started to whistle. Henrik turned off the stove and started to pour the boiling water into the tea pot. “I'm being careful with my arm.”

“That's good to know.” He turned to Jack who was getting their cups from earlier. “Could you go ask the children in the other room if they want some?”

Jack laughed. “Children?”

“Well, they certainly know how to act like they are.”

Stepping out into the living room, Jack called to the three, “Hey, children, do any of you want some tea?”

There was a second where none of them spoke, as Jacks statement sank in. Chase started laughing. “Wait what?” Marvin questioned not sure if he heard right. He tried to look back without moving his legs.

“I do!” Jackie raised his hand as he called from his spot. Than added loud enough for Henrik to hear, “Tell dad thank you.”

Jack tried his best to refrain from laughing as he reentered the kitchen. “I asked,” he told Henrik, his voice laced with laughter.

Henrik shook his head. He didn't look back as he told Jack, “Tell that troublesome child that he's going to be grounded if he does not start behaving.”

“He says you're grounded, Jackie.”

Turning himself as best he could, Jackie looked back at Jack. “What? Why? Dad!?”

“He might disown you if you're not careful.”

Jackie looked horrified. “But... but I'm hurt. And I have no where to go...” Jack lifted his arms and shrugged saying that he couldn't help him if it came to that.

Henrik came into the room with two cups of tea and handed them to Marvin and Chase. Marvin thanked him and Chase looked on the verge of laughing again. Henrik sent a glance at Jackie before walking back to the kitchen. “On the verge of disownment,” Marvin whispered holding the cup with both hands up to his mouth. Chase snorted and almost spit up the little bit of tea he had sipped from his cup.

Jack reentered the kitchen giggling. Henrik was in the process of filling four more cups when he came back in. “It's never a dull moment here is it?”

“No it isn't,” Henrik told him as he turned to hand him two of the cups. “Imagine having to deal with it after a long day of work. It's exhausting.” He picked up the other two cups. “I'm going to check on Jameson. Have fun with the kids.”

“Wait, are you implying I'm the other parent in this scenario?” Jack questioned as Henrik started to walk past him.

“No, no. You would be one of the reliable older siblings.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's official. This is the last chapter for A Break from Reality. This is the first lengthy story I'd ever finished. I'm gonna take a minute to talk about it.  
> It took me about three months to finish the first draft and during the rest of the year, until I made an account here, was spent on of-and-on editing. I was really nervous to post this for multiple reasons. First off, I haven't shared any of my writing online in years. And secondly, I'm not capable of writing evil characters. So I was really anxious of how people would respond to how I portrayed Anti.  
> Thank you to everyone who gave my story a chance, left kudos and/or comments. I appreciate each and every one. There will be one finally chapter for some bonus scenes that take place before the start of the story.

“No. No don't you dare.” In response Chase dropped the banana peels around the corner in front of the finish line. It was Jack and Chases' turn in Mario Kart. Both Marvin and Jackie, who still had his legs resting on Marvins lap, had been rooting for Jack. But unfortunately for them, Chase just crossed the finish line claiming first again; which meant he could play another round. Within seconds Jack raced around the corner and right into a banana peel. “Oh you sonnofa-” He stopped mid-curse and started laughing as he slid across the finish milliseconds before the computer player that was behind him. “I'm not even mad anymore,” he laughed. “That was awesome!”

“Geez, that was close. I thought you were going to get passed for sure,” Marvin stated amazed by Jacks luck. Jack grinned and agreed with him.

“Hey, pass it here,” Jackie said holding out his hand for Jacks controller. “It's time I knocked Chase off his throne.”

Chase laughed. “Bring it on man. I can keep this streak going.”

Jackie grinned. “We'll see about that.”

\- ~ - ~ -

Henrik left Jamesons room bringing the two empty cups with him. Jameson had assured him he was fine. That he would just sit and read for awhile before going to sleep. Though when Henrik left the mans room he paused when he saw Anti sitting on the top step of the stairs. He could hear the others laughing and having fun downstairs. Hesitant, and a bit wary, he stepped over, paused, then sat down next to him while trying to keep some space between them. He waited at first, curious if Anti would react to him sitting down. But he didn't and they sat listening to the others downstairs for a moment before he broke the silence. “You can join them you know.”

Anti huffed. “Yeah right. What kind of fantasy world you living in?” Henrik didn't respond to that. There was a moment of silence before Anti spoke again. “He's fine. He's enjoying himself. There's no reason for him to leave.”

Henrik was confused for a second, not sure what he was talking about. Then it hit him. Jack. “That's not,” he paused and looked at Anti. “Do you really believe that?” There was a brief moment of silence before Anti got up and started walking back to his room. Henrik didn't move from his spot. He just listened as he walked away, than close his room door. If Anti could manage to remain civil then that would make it easier for Henrik to do the same. He had dealt with a mellow Anti before but it never seemed to last long, so part of him was convinced that this was only temporary as well. Sitting quietly on the step he listened to the others but when he heard an exclamation of defeat he decided it was time to head down to see what was going on.

“How!? How did you not fall off? That was rainbow road!” Jackie motioned dramaticly to the TV.

“I did. On the first and second laps,” Chase informed him. “And you almost knocked me off on the last lap.”

“You got first! How?!” Jack and Marvin exchanged amused looks.

Stepping down off of the last step, Henrik addressed the group, “How is everything down here?”

He almost didn't get a chance to finish as Jackie looked back and said, “Henrik, put Chase in his place.”

Henrik raised a brow. “Excuse me?”

Jackie held out the game controller. “Knock him out of first. He's been there for three rounds.”

Chase grinned as Henrik looked over at him. “I suppose I could try,” he stated as he stepped over to retrieve the controller from Jackie. Sitting down next to Jack he said, “You will need to remind me how to play.” Jack scooted over and explained the controls. Henrik nodded in understanding then turned his attention to the TV. He choose his character and the set of levels. Then the game began.

The first two races found Chase in first and Henrik... didn't do so well. He made fifth and third respectively. The others were sure that it was going to be a repeat of the last games. However, the next race ended not so favorably. Chase fell back to third with Henrik in second. The computer player that had gotten second in the first two races got first. If Chase didn't get first or second, with the computer player getting a lesser spot then him, he'd lose the first place position. Chase stared intently at the screen. Despite that however, the last round was not favorable. Henrik focused all his attention at keeping Chase out of the top three and succeeded. Henrik ended one spot ahead of him by the end of the race.

Chase slumped back against the couch defeated. He turned to Henrik. “You targeted me.”

“I was aiming to keep you from first place.” A small smile. “I think I succeeded.”

With a huff Chase passed his controller to Marvin. “I guess,” he grumbled. “But you gotta give up your controller too since you didn't get first either.”

“That's fine,” Henrik passed the controller to Jack. Before long Jack and Marvin had began the next set of races.

\- ~ - ~ -

Anti paced about his room, his mind running with conflicting thoughts. _Do you really believe that_? “Stupid doctor,” he grumbled as he turned around to continue paced. “What does he know?” He was restless and he hated that everyone was telling him what to do. It took all he had not to snap at him. Why was he even talking to him? Hell, why was he being nice?

And the magician. Why did Marvin suddenly want to talk to him? _I just want to help_. Help? Sure help **Jack**. None of them would ever go out of their way to help him. _Do, you want one? If you think it'll help, I can get you one_. Anti stopped pacing. He clenched his fists and cursed. He was being stupid. There was one person he knew for sure that cared about him. He searched for him and was glad when he found him in his room. Quietly he stood, with his back to the window, and 'watched' Jameson.

After a few minutes past, Anti sat down with his back to the wall underneath the window. Jameson did care. The mute man pretty much told him as much. But that didn't make this situation any easier since he didn't know where the others stood. He wanted to believe Marvin cared. He had offered help. He consoled him. He... **tried**. Even before, not long after Anti came here, he... He did try but... he gave up. He quit trying. What was to say he wouldn't do it again. Or who. Why did he seek him out now? Was he told to? Anti questioned the same thing about Henrik. That doctor never cared much for him, unless it was a medical emergency.

It had to be Jack. He was the reason for everything. Jack was the reason he was disliked. Jack was the reason the others were suddenly paying attention to him; being nice to him. ...He should get rid of him. Find out what happens if he died. Either way it wouldn't be much of a loss. No... it would be. If they all did die, so would Jameson. Just the thought of it made him seek the other man out again. Anti laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, just quietly clinging to the non-detailed image of his friend.

When Anti finally reopened his eyes, he looked around his room and decided that he hated this room. He always had but this was the first time he had fully acknowledged it. It was his room except it never really felt like it. It was like his own personal prison, padded walls included. A bitter smile touched his lips for just a moment at that thought.

He didn't know what to do. His thoughts were so conflicted. He just... Anti wanted things to go back to the way they were. He might not have liked how it was, but it was easier. Since that way he always knew where he stood. Things started getting complicated when Jameson got there. But, for Anti, it became a comfortable adjustment and he didn't want to change that. He didn't know what to do about the problem. Maybe it would be easier to just send Jack back. Part of him still didn't want to. And that part would argue endlessly about why he shouldn't. He... he took the time to talk to him. He listened to him, comforted him. Not counting Jameson, since Anti would never lump him in with the others, Jack was the first one to actually do any of that. And to make it worse, Anti believed him when he said he didn't mean for this to happen. Jack was so fucking positive and every time Anti thought of sending him home or even killing him, a fear crept up in his gut. It was a thing he tried to ignore.

Anti rested his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He really, really didn't know what to do.

\- ~ - ~ -

It was late. The group had been playing video games for hours, while switching games a couple times. Henrik went in and out of the living room taking care of other things and, around nine, came in with the crutch he promised he'd find. Leaning it against the couch that Jackie was occupying, he told them he was going to check on Jameson before heading to bed. He received distracted good nights from them. A little after ten Marvin was caught dozing off. Instead of poking fun at him for it, it was suggested that he head to bed too. Marvin told them he was fine. He did get up when Chase asked him to keep him company as he got up to head to his own room. At eleven, Jack and Jackie were back to playing Mario Kart.

“Hey, you look like you're getting tired too.” Jackie looked across to the other couch. “You sure you don't want to go to sleep?”

“Nah. I got a few more rounds in me.” Even if he was getting tired, Jackie was determined to stay up with him. They started up a new round. Jackie glanced over at Jack for a second before he turned his attention back to the game. He might not be able to do much right now but he will do what he could. And if all he could do was stay up and keep an eye out for Anti then that was what he was going to do.

Jackie wanted to protect Jack. He wanted to protect all of them from the threat under their own roof. Anti was dangerous and Jackie would do whatever he could to protect his friends. If only he hadn't been injured earlier he was sure he would have been able to stop Anti from getting Jack in the first place. He may be able to hide his problems well enough, but, he was worried. Worried about Jack being alone with Anti again, worried about what happened to Marvin when he was with him. Jackie felt like Marvin wasn't telling him everything, not that he needed to know everything his friend did but this was kinda important.

Marvin had said that he had gone to Anti himself. Jackie just couldn't understand why. After everything that he had done to them. Why go to him? “You alright? You just crashed into a wall.”

“Huh?” Jackie noticed his character driving endlessly into a wall. He laughed, trying to brush off the concern as he got back on the track. They finished the race with Jackie a few spots behind Jack due to his goof up. “Hey, after this you wanna do battle mode?”

“Sure, if you're up for it.”

“Of course.” He sped ahead of the other racers. “Just let me get first real quick.”

Jack gave a laugh. “I don't know about that... After that slip up?”

“Hey, that was just one slip up.”

“A big slip up. It cost you a few spots.”

Jackie scoffed. “Yeah yeah. I can make up for it.” He did not make up for it. The final score had Jack in first and the computer player barely placed ahead of Jackie in second. And so they started up battle mode.

Jackie was more attentive and the two joked around a bit and laughed at their own stupid mistakes during the game. It was closing in on midnight when Jack brought up a subject Jackie wasn't expecting. “I know it's probably a touchy subject but, what's up with you and Anti?”

Without taking his eyes off the TV, Jackie asked, “What do you mean?”

“Well, were you guys always at odds with each other?”

“Yeah pretty much,” came the simple response. Jack let out a sigh and glanced over at him. He supposed if that was all he was going to get then he'd just have to leave it be. Even if he wanted to know where all the hostility came from. Jackie, however, noticed his reaction. “What? I don't like people that threaten and hurt my friends. And he's done that. Who knows how many other people he's hurt.”

Jack turned away from the game and looked to Jackie. “I get where you're coming from. I'd be pretty upset too if someone wanted to hurt the people I cared about.”

“Exactly. So I gotta do what I can to protect them.” When he noticed Jack had stopped playing he stopped as well and looked over. “Something wrong?”

“No, it's just... If he wanted to change, would you give him a chance?”

“If he...” His lips parted slightly as he stared at Jack for a moment before he went tight lipped and turned away. “I don't know. After everything-” he stopped for a moment. “Henrik said I've gotta use that crutch for at least a couple weeks. He told me, we'll see, for what happens after that.” He took a second before he continued with the original question. “I doubt I'll ever forgive him, but... I guess, if he did change... I'll try to tolerate him.” Silence settled between them before Jackie glanced at the TV to see his character get hit by a shell just as the timer ticked to zero. Leaning over he slid his controller onto the coffee table saying, “I think I'm gonna go to sleep. Go ahead and play whatever if your not tired.”

Instead of getting up, Jackie just settled into a comfortable spot on the couch to sleep. Jack lacked the energy to question him about sleeping on the couch. Yet he had too much on his mind to try to sleep. So instead he got up off the couch and, while wishing the other man good night, turned off Mario Kart. Jackie made a sound acknowledging that he heard him. Using the glare from the TV, Jack searched for a different game to play. Once he found one, he shut off the TV and just used the handheld to play the game.

It was hitting one in the morning when Jack considered calling it quits himself. Normally, he'd be up for a couple more hours before he would consider it but, normally he wouldn't be up at six in the morning either. When the yawn escaped, he decided to just finish up in the temple he was in then call it a night. Jack barely finished the thought when a hand came up from behind him and clamped over his mouth, while at the same time their other arm wrapped around his chest keeping him in place. He let out a noise of surprise that got muffled. Jack barely managed to glace towards Jackie, who was still asleep, before he suddenly found himself in another room. The hand was removed from his mouth once they arrived.

The room light was flickering for a bit before it stayed on. Jack found himself sitting on the floor of what could be assumed to be his recording room. Except it wasn't, he knew it wasn't. He did notice that the mess that had been made previously had been cleaned up. Though that one spot on the wall that was missing the padding was still bare. The man that brought him here was crouched behind him with his forehead resting on his shoulder as he held onto him.

By this point Jack knew who it was, but the glitch that ran through them just confirmed it for him. “You scared the shit out of me, Anti,” Jack stated once he'd recovered from the sudden room change. When there was no response, Jack let out a sigh. That's when he heard some music and realized he was still holding onto the Switch. He turned his attention back down to the game in hand. It was a little surprising, even to Jack, how quickly he accepted his situation.

After a couple minutes, Anti lifted his head slightly and watched as Jack finished the temple, saved the game, and turned off the system. When the silence lingered, Jack decided to speak up. “Did you need something from me?”

There was a moment where the silence continued before Anti let go of him and muttered something as he got to his feet. Jack didn't quite catch what he said and, thinking it may have been something important, asked him what he said. “I said I'm sending you home,” he grumbled.

Jack looked up at Anti, surprised. “Wait... really?”

Crossing his arms, the taller man stated, “I don't have to, if you'd rather stay here.”

“No I do want to go home,” he told him with no hesitation as he got to his feet. Anti glitched but said nothing. “I'm just...” he set the Switch down on the desk as he thought of the right word. “Surprised, I guess.” Their eyes met for a moment when Jack looked over at him before Anti turned to the computer set-up. “Hey, Anti?” He got a non-verbal reaction signaling that he heard him. “Before I go back... I know we started off on the wrong foot but, thanks. I mean, sure, I was kinda freaked out at first but I'm glad you brought me here. To be honest I was actually about to take a break for a couple days. I wasn't quite feeling like myself...” he trailed off and glanced up at the light as it flickered again.

“...What about now?” It was said quietly. Jack looked back to Anti, who had his hands resting on the desk with his back to him.

Jack smiled. “Now? Now I'm good. You bringing me here really did help. Thank you, Anti. I'm happy I got to meet you.”

\- ~ - ~ -

Slowly Jack opened his eyes and groaned as the glaring light in the room beamed down at him. He lifted his right arm to cover his eyes and stayed put for a minute before he moved to get up. There was an ache in his left bicep as he got up. Once he was sitting he looked around. His head hurt and for a moment he didn't know where he was as he felt disoriented. Moving to get to his feet he used the desk to help him stand, his legs felt a little unsteady. What happened?

Looking around the room again, Jack felt like something was off. Wasn't some of the foam padding torn off earlier..? He tried to brush off the weird feeling and looked around on his desk for his phone. Finding it, he checked the time. 9:53. He was about to put the phone in his pocket when he noticed the missed calls and collection of text messages. Jack stared at his phone confused. How could he have missed all that. Pulling over his chair, he sat down and started going through them all. Lots of them were people wishing him a Merry Christmas. There were messages from his girlfriend. _Hope everything is okay. I'll be home tomorrow around one. I love you._ There were more messages from her but that was the latest one.

With a sigh Jack got to his feet and shoved his phone in his pocket. He'll have to sort that all out later. Right now he just wanted to take a nice shower and maybe take something for his headache. He was thankful that his legs felt more stable than when he woke up on the floor of his recording room. Getting up, he shut off the lights before heading off to his bedroom to collect a change of clothes. After entering the bathroom he pulled off his shirt and noticed the bandage on his left arm. Carefully, he reached out and lightly touched it. Then flinched at what sounded like a gunshot followed by a comforting voice. “It wasn't as bad as it looked, so as long as you're careful and not strain it, it should heal fine.”

“Henrik...” Jack took a step back and sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Yesterday had been Christmas, except, he hadn't spent it here had he. No, he was... He started to remember the events from the days before. Henrik. Chase. Chase had accidentally shot him. Jackie wishing him a merry Christmas at nearly seven in the morning. Having breakfast with them and Marvin. Meeting Jameson. Laughing and playing video games. And... Anti. Jack hadn't even said his goodbyes to any of them except Anti. It was such a quick decision that he hadn't thought about it. He hoped they wouldn't be too worried about his disappearance.

Jack ran a hand through his hair, snagging a knot as he went. What was he supposed to do with this? He couldn't really tell everyone that was why he wasn't answering any of their messages. Or why he was absent from social media. Maybe it would be best to just say he misplaced his phone... even though that wasn't very believable either. No other possible excuse would work. He sighed. He hated lying to people, but they would think he was crazy or just making stuff up if he told them what actually happened.

Standing back up, Jack decided it was best just to play dumb. He missplaced his phone and got caught up playing video games. After all, it wasn't like any of that was going to happen again. He just had to give it a couple of days and everything would be back to normal.

\- ~ - ~ -

It was almost the end of January. Everything was back to normal and Jack was busy as ever. He had a lot going on but he wouldn't have it any other way. Jack liked this kind of busy. As long as he kept up his Positive Mental Attitude, he knew everything would be fine.

Though despite how busy he kept, Jack found himself thinking back to how he unexpectedly spend his Christmas. He had told his online community that he was taking a break from ego related things for a while. While the reasons he gave were true, he himself was conflicted by what to do. And until he figured that out he didn't want to make any videos that involved them.

Jack had finished recording the last video for a game called Simulacra not long ago. It was a game he enjoyed and got spooked by countless times. He was currently in the process of sending the footage to his editor. Leaning back in this seat, he stretched his arms over his head. It was nice to be able to do that again. For a while he wasn't able to stretch his left arm without it aching. His mind wondered for a moment before his phone went off, signaling a notification.

Picking up his phone he frowned when he noticed it was a message from a name he didn't recognize. He was about to just ignore it but something seemed to stand out with the name. Still a little hesitant he tapped on the screen to see the message. It was in a weird font, kind of like zalgo text. His eyes widened when he read it, suddenly realizing why the name seemed to stand out. Because it was a name but with symbols between the letters. The message read _**Talk to me i'm fucking bored**_.

 

\- ~ - ~ - end - ~ - ~ -

 


	10. Bonus Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this yesterday. I got busy than had to work.  
> This is the last of what I have written dealing with this story. Before each scene I mention during which chapter it was referenced in.

Referenced in chapter 3:

Henrik was in his room enjoying a quiet moment by himself. When there was suddenly an uncomfortable shift in the air. Glancing around he spotted Anti standing in front of the closed door. It unnerved him that he could do that, suddenly just be there. He felt a wave of anxiousness. That's when he noticed the blood on Anti's neck. Did it spontaneously start bleeding? That shouldn't be possible. “What happened?” Anti just stared at him before shifted his attention anywhere else. He said not a word. Henrik tried to push aside his wariness of the situation.

Getting up, Henrik told him, “Sit down and let me take a look.” Other then the chair Henrik had been using the only place you could sit down at was the bed. Anti shifted his eyes over to him for a second before he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. The doctor stepped over to the cabinet next to his desk and retrieved his first aid kit before rolling his chair in front of Anti and sitting down.

Opening his kit Henrik got to work. Anti sat still staring past the doctor at the door, though every so often would glance over at him. Eventually, when Henrik finished cleaning off the blood from around the wound, he asked Anti to tilt his head up slightly so he could get a better look at the cut. Anti did so without complaint. “Hm. It is still bleeding though not badly. There is no need for stitches.” The doctor prepared a bandage but once he touched the wound, Anti's form glitched ever so slightly. Henrik jerked back startled.

Anti still kept quiet. Instead he just shifted his attention to the doctor. Henrik sighed, a bit unnerved, before he proceeded with bandaging the cut. When done he sat back in his chair. “Okay, you are free to go.” Anti lifted a hand and lightly touched the bandage. Then, as he stood up, he glitched and disappeared from the room. Henrik wasn't sure what he should have expected.

-~-~-

No actual reference:

Jameson couldn't really focus on his book. It was a good five minutes now since Anti walked into the room and sat down on the couch opposite of the one he occupied. It was just the two of them in the living room. Anti hadn't said a word to him; he just sat down and after a moment started staring at him. Watching him read. It was weird, yet also kind of comfortable. Jameson tried to refocus himself on the book.

“Hey, Jameson, do you...” Chase stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Anti. Both Anti and Jameson looked up at him at the same time. “Thaaat's creepy.” A smirk touched Antis' lips at that response. Jameson tilted his head slightly and gave Chase a questioning look. “Do you want to join me and the guys for some card games?” he asked after turning his attention fully to the mute man.

It was awkward when he first got here since he's unable to communicate with the others, so he was happy he was invited to join in on a group thing. Jameson nodded eager to have the chance to hang out with everyone. He got up and set his book down on the coffee table when he noticed Anti was watching him again. Looking back to Chase, he opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Instead he motioned back to Anti. Whether Chase realized what was being asked or not he didn't get the chance to comment. Anti scoffed and glitched. “I'd rather die than be part of that.” He glitched again as he sent a glare at Chase before glitching and disappearing out of the room.

-~-~-

Referenced in chapters 3 & 7:

It was late and Jameson decided to head up to his room. Henrik had retired for the night about a half hour ago now and the other three, Jackie, Chase and Marvin were laughing and deciding on what game to play. And so he trudged upstairs and, after stopping by the bathroom, headed to his room. While stretching his arms over his head he skimmed the books on his shelf looking for something to read before bed. After making his decision he set the book on the bed and turned on the light on the bedside table, then turned off the ceiling light before finally settling down to read.

Jameson just got started on the book when the felt a cold chill. The cooler air lingered. It wasn't uncomfortable, it just felt a few degrees colder. Glancing around the room, he almost over looked the man scrunched up in the corner of the room. At first he was confused by how Anti even got in there but then he remembered that the other man could literally go wherever he wanted. Jameson tried to read more but his mind just wondered back to the other man in the room. It's been a month now since Jameson got here and that was enough time for him to pick up on some things. For one, Anti doesn't really get along with the others and the feeling seemed to be reciprocated. It seemed like there were very few attempts to get him to spend time with them, whether it be one-on-one or as a group. And Anti made little to no effort to join in on anything.

Could... was he lonely? Jameson glanced over at Anti. It was definitely possible. There was a hand full of times that Anti would just sit quietly in the same room as Jameson. Maybe he was just looking for some companionship since he was always alone. What should he do though? It wasn't like he could talk to him. Was it enough to just be in each others company? After putting some thought to it, he decided it wouldn't be right to force Anti to talk if he was content not doing so. Jameson turned his attention back to his book.

When he finished the first chapter he glanced over again. Anti hadn't moved. With a sigh, Jameson set the book on the bed side table and picked up the notebook and pen. Finding a page that wasn't used up he hesitated for a moment before writing a short message and tearing that part of the page out. Crushing the paper into a ball, Jameson threw it at him. Anti frowned as the ball hit his legs, but seeing Jameson's smile made him curious. Picking up the paper, he un-crinkled it to see what was written. _Good night_. Two simple words, yet they meant more to Anti then he wished to admit. He stared at the paper unsure how to respond. The light switched off and Anti looked up. Jameson lay on his side with his back to him, his guard down completely.

Anti sat in the dark room for awhile. By this point it was obvious that the other man had gone to sleep. Finally, after way to much contemplation, he got to his feet. A slight glitch rippled through him as he did so. Wrinkled paper in hand he walked over to where the other man slept. He set the paper down and picked up the pen. It was dumb and didn't really match with what Jameson had written. When he was finished, he set the pen down and left the room. _You too_.

-~-~-

This one would actually take place after the story:

“You said that last time. … Please just, I just want to see my kids. … I'm trying Stacy. … I … Stacy please, I'm not asking for the full month just a couple weeks. Or just a week. Please just let me see them. … I don't **want** to get the court involved. I just want to see my kids. … Stacy?” He looked at his phone to see that she hung up. He stared at it for a moment and was about to put it down when it buzzed signaling a text message. It was a picture from Stacy. He clicked on the message to view the picture, then started to cry. There were two. The first was of his oldest on his first day of school. And the second was of his other child laughing.

“You want me to do something about it?” Chase spun around to see Anti leaning against his doorframe.

“What? No.” It's been about five months now since the incident during Christmas. Anti had started to get on better terms with the others. Even Chase, though still anxious at times, wasn't overly scared of him anymore. After a brief silence Chase threw on a smile, which contrasted with his tear-stained face, and asked, “Hey, you wanna see my kids?” Anti stared at him for a second before he walked over. Chase turned his phone to show him the pictures.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final note: If I do end up writing a sequel, it's very possible that last scene wouldn't actually happen.

**Author's Note:**

> In regards to violence, this chapter I think is the worst of it. Though all the chapters I believe end in cliff-hangers so have fun with that :P


End file.
